The Diary
by hogwartschck
Summary: This is a prequelsequel type thing for my story An Unknown Love. The main purpose of it is to tell the GwenSeverus story. There will also be some AmyHarry and RonHermione.
1. Harry's Birthday

CHAPTER 1

I Apparated to the house I grew up in. It was Harry's day off so I had left the kids with him so I could look through my mums house. I knew it was going to be hard so I started with the living room. I worked my way through all the rooms, carefully avoiding her bedroom. When I finished every other room I finally went into her bedroom.

'How are you doing love?' I heard Harry ask inside my head.

I smiled at the sound of his voice, 'I'll be okay,' I replied.

'I know you will. Are you almost done?' he asked.

'Yeah, I just have to finish her room and I'm done. I'll be home soon. Did you fix yourself lunch?' I asked.

'Yes I did. Well, I'll let you get back to work. I love you,' he said.

'I love you, too,' I replied before starting on her dresser, the only thing left in the room.

I got through the first three drawers without any problems, they were just clothes. The fourth and final drawer though was full of things that I knew must have been from her school years. I sent it all home before Apparating home myself.

"Hey love, I didn't expect you back so soon," Harry said, looking up from his work.

"Yeah, I'll get started on dinner now," I replied, leaning down and kissing him, "Are the kids napping?" I asked.

He nodded before looking down at his work. I walked into the kitchen and started making speghetti. When I finished I called Harry in for dinner then sat next to him at the dinner table. I had barely started eating when I heard the kids wake up.

"I got it," I said, standing and going upstairs. I saw that both Emma and Richard were awake so I picked Emma up with one arm, picked Richard up with the other and walked back downstairs.

"Hey," Harry said, standing and taking Emma from me.

I sat down and finished dinner before realizing that both Richard and Emma needed their diapers changed. I took them both upstairs and changed them while Harry finished his work. When I came down with them and put them both in their swings I sat next to Harry and leaned into him while he put his arms around me.

After a while I sat back up, "We should get to bed, you have to wake up early for work tomorrow," I said as I stood. I took Emma out of her swing and he took Richard out of his and we took them upstairs and put them to bed.

I took a shower, put my pajamas on and then waited for Harry in bed while he changed into his pajamas. I decided that once Harry fell asleep I would look at my mum's stuff. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep though and I was creeping downstairs with my mum's stuff in my arms. I took a chair in the living room and turned on the lamp that was sitting just behind it.

The first thing I found was a letter. I opened it up and found that it was from Sirius. I had decided I wasn't going to be nosy, but this was so wierd that I just had to read it. 'Woah,' I thought to myself when I had finished reading it, 'I'm never reading another letter from Sirius to my mum again.' I removed all the letters and set them aside. I couldn't believe that my mum and Sirius had once been an item. Underneath the letters were pictures. I saw pictures of my mum and Sirius, my mum and Lily, my mum and my dad, Lily and James and some that had James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. It was then that I decided what I was giving Harry for his birthday, well besides what I had already got him.

With the pictures moved aside also I found a small leather bound book. I opened it and discovered it was my mum's diary. I read the first entry:

_9/17_

_Dear diary, wow this is stupid. I never thought I'd be writing in a diary, but I figured since Mum bought it I might as well use it. Well, I suppose I should write a little bit about myself first. My name is Gwendalynn Augustine Bradshaw, but all my friends and family call me Gwen. It's a wierd name isn't it? Well, I think so, but my mum absolutely had to name me it. Speaking of my mum her name is Elizabeth Angel Sophia Bradshaw, now anyway, her maiden name is actually Spencer. I still that that's a wierd last name, but I can't tell her that. I'm seventeen and currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for my seventh and final year. My father is a muggle who was suprised when he found out that both me and Mum were witches. I have a best friend named Lily Evans. We've been practically inseperable at school since we met on the train going to our first year at Hogwarts. I dunno what I'd do without her, we share everything with each other. Well I suppose I should move on to boys since that's what Lily and I talk most about. She's practically in love with James Potter, but she can't ever seem to find the nerve to tell him. I also have a crush, Sirius Black. James and Sirius and practically as inseperable as Lily and I are. You never see one without the other and you hardly ever see them withouth their other friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Well, I have to go, Lily is calling. I'll write more later. _

_-Gwen_

_10/1_

_Dear diary, it's been awhile. So much has happened. Well I'll start with the most important. Sirius and I have started dating! He's so sweet and funny and...ohhh, such a trouble-maker at the same time. He and James got a detention yesterday for hanging Mrs. Norris from the ceiling. It was so funny, but Filch was so mad, not that that really suprises anyone. Bradley, my cousin, won't leave Lily alone. It's funny he likes her so much, but he has the worst timing. Last week after Sirius asked me out we could tell James was going to ask Lily out, but then my cousin came around and I won't say exactly what happened because I'm afraid I won't be able to stop laughing if I do, but I don't think James has thought about asking her out since. It's interesting watching them thought because everyone could tell theyt like each other, but them. Well, I can't write much more becauce I have a potions essay to write, but I'll write again soon. It's easier to write in a diary then I thought. _

_-Gwen_

_10/3_

_Dear diary, potions really sucked. I was stuck sitting next to Snape! We barely talked the whole time, but the worst part was when we did talk. It was like we were actually going to be friends or something...ughhh. Well, I have to go down to dinner, just thought I'd write that down. I hope that never happens again._

_-Gwen_

I laughed at that entry. If only she knew what I know now. I looked to the clock and discovered that it was 1:00 AM. I decided to make Harry's present and it was 2:20 AM when I went to bed.

I awoke the next morning and snuck out of bed before he was supposed to get up. I made him a delicious breakfast, but kept the smells in the kitchen so they wouldn't wake him up before I was ready. I also went and got the kids so that they wouldn't wake him up. I set them in their swings before setting the table. When I finished cooking I changed their diapers and their clothing. I bought them new outfits, but they weren't wearing them yet. I was saving their new outfits for the party later. I let the spells I had keeping the smells in the kitchen off, set warming spells on the food and went to wake up my husband.

I took off my own glasses, layed down next to him and began kissing him, working my way from his neck to his ear before finally landing my lips on his when he was awake.

"Good morning," I said as I paused with my lips mere inches from his.

"Yes it is," he said before closing the gap again. A little while later we were both sitting at the breakfast table. We were finishing our food, but I had gave him no idea that I knew it was his birthday.

"So, what time do you think you'll be back from work?" I asked as I stood to take my plate to the sink.

"About noon I suppose," he replied, "We're just preparing for tomorrow. You know, the trip to Spain. We're pretty sure Pettigrew, if not Voldemort himself, is hidden there."

I paused and clutched the sink in worry. I knew he had to go and I knew he might catch Pettigrew, or even Voldemort, but I was still worried everytime I was reminded of it. I took a shuddering breath before returning to the table.

"Just come back to me in one piece," I said taking his plate and walking back to the sink.

He grabbed my arm and I turned back to him, "I will you don't have to worry," he said and he gave me a kiss.

"You promise?" I asked as he pulled away, checking his watch.

He looked into my eyes, "I promise," he said, sighing, "I have to go, I'll see you in a few hours," he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, kissed both of the kids on the forehead, grabbed his cloak and disappeared out the door.

I watched the door for a long moment before springing into action. I knew I had alot of work to do if I wanted everything ready by noon. I decided to do the decorations first because they could sit around the longest. I hung balloons with streamers running in between them. I also hung a large Happy Birthday banner over the mantle. Then I put the cake in the oven.

I decided to fire-call Hermione and find out if she could inform everyone to be here before noon.

"Hermione," I called from the fire.

I saw her enter the room carrying Margaret, "Oh hello Amy, what is it you need?" she asked.

"Hey 'Mione, could you make sure everyone is here by noon. He's supposed to be home by then and I'm just rushing to get everything done. I don't think I'll have time to get a hold of everyone," I said in a rush because I thought I smelt a burning coming from the oven.

"Yeah, of course, is something burning over there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I better check the cake. Thanks for your help 'Mione, I'll see you soon," I said exiting the fire.

I rushed into the kitchen and got the cake out of the oven. It was in just enough time, it looked perfect, but I was sure that any more time in the oven and it would have burned.

I started applying the icing and at the same time started setting up a snack table in the living room. When I finished with that it was 9:30. I was running around, trying to find time to give Emma and Richard baths while trying to take a shower and get myself ready at the same time.

I realized how much help I really needed when I realized that I had no idea what I was going to cook for lunch and that I still needed to feed Emma and Richard lunch.

I heard a pop in the living room and then Hermione's voice calling my name.

"Yeah," I said picking up the kids and rushing down the stairs.

"Wow, do you need some help?" she asked when she saw me.

I looked down and realized that I was wearing two different shoes and only one sock and that neither my childrens clothing or mine matched. I sighed, "Yeah," I admitted.

She took Richard, "I called everyone and left Margaret with Molly. I can change Emma and Richard's clothes, but you kind of need to change your own clothes yourself," she laughed as she took Emma also.

"Yeah, I can handle that much. Thank you so much 'Mione. I dunno what I'd do without you."

"Do you know what you're going to cook for lunch?" she asked.

"No idea," I said as I led her into the nursery, "Here's what they are supposed to be wearing today. Actually my plan for food was going to be tri-tip, mashed potatos, gravy and maybe peas or corn. I just realized I have no idea how to cook it."

"That acually sounds really nice. Did the cake burn?" she asked as she started dressing Emma while I dressed Richard.

"No I managed to save it and it's already iced. I made homemade ice cream to go with it last night while Harry was asleep, too," I replied.

"Good, because I'm horrible with desserts, I can actually do lunches though," she said, "Now go take a shower and I'll start lunch."

"Thanks again Hermione I really don't know how I'd have managed to do today without you," I said taking the children and putting them in their swings in the living room.

"I have to day, the living room does look nice," she said in admiration.

"Thanks," I said moving towards the stairs, "I'll be right down."

"No really, take your time. I bet you'll need the relaxing time," she said and I knew she was right. She was going through the same thing I was because both our husbands were Aurors.

I climbed the stairs, got my clothes and stepped into the bathroom. I stripped of the clothes I was wearing and stepped into the shower, think about what I was going to do if Harry didn't come back to me. I really didn't think I was going to able to handle it. I put the water on as hot as I could stand it and stood there for a while, lost in thought. Finally I decided I just couldn't think like that anymore. Harry would come back to me. He promised. Besides, even if it came down to him fighting Voldemort he had beat him before and he could do it again.

With these thoughts I washed my body and hair and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself and put on my clothes. I did my make-up light and natural and dried and curled my hair before pulling it halfway up. I walked from the bathroom to my bedroom, throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper along the way. I pulled on my heels and looked at myself in a full legnth mirror before going downstairs.

"Sorry I took so long. You were right, I needed the relaxing time. What do you need me to do?" I asked Hermione as I came into the kitchen.

"Nothing at all, I've just finished. You look lovely Amy, but I trust you can take it from here. I have to get going. I've cast warming spells over the food and everyone should be getting here within the next half hour."

"Thanks so much for your help 'Mione," I said once again.

"Think nothing of it, it's what friends are for. I'll see you before noon," she said before Apparating. I went about, picking up toys and making my house more welcoming for the next half hour. I wanted nothing more than for the day to go perfectly. I had just added the last of the furniture when the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and saw Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, Angelina, George and Anna. I opened the door further and they came in. The next to come was Hermione and Margaret.

"Ron's coming with Harry," she explained as the doorbell rang. I opened the door and found Percy and Penelope. When Jake and Isabella arrived, they were able to walk because they lived nearby, it was almost noon. After many more people arrived I decided it was time to ask Harry if he was on his way. I went into a secluded corner where I could hear my own thoughts.

'Harry?' I called so he could hear me.

'Yeah,' he replied quickly.

'Are you almost home?' I asked.

'Yeah, I'm on my way. Ron's coming too, do you mind?' he asked.

I smiled, 'No of course not. When are you going to be on your way?' I asked.

'I was just about to Apparate, I'll see you in a minute. I love you,' he said.

'I love you, too,' I replied to him, "He'll be here any second," I shouted to the people in my house.

A second later Harry and Ron appeared with a couple of pops.

Everyone shouted Happy Birthday as I made my way over to my husband. He saw me in the crowd and made his way towards me as well. I gave him a quick kiss and whispered Happy Birthday before I sat everyone down for lunch.

After we ate everyone danced for a while before we did the cake and presents. During the first song, a fast one, I had to change the babies diapers and I put them down for a nap. I also let Margaret sleep in the nursery. I had just put down Richard when I heard the nursery door close. I turned and saw Harry walking towards me.

He envelpoed me in a kiss and I wrapped one arm around his back and my other hand ended up in his hair.

"Happy Birthday," I said breathlessly as we paused.

"Thank you for this. All of this," he said before I pulled him in again. After a few minutes, or maybe an hour, I decided we had to stop.

"Later," I said, pulling away, "We have guests we have to get back to," I pulled him by the hand out of the nursery.

We found a slow song playing when we reached downstairs and saw many couples on the dance floor.

"Wanna dance?" Harry asked, but didn't give me a chance to answer, he was already pulling me on the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Did I tell you how goregous you look today?" he whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him, "I try," I replied with a grin. After a few more songs I deciced it was time for the cake and pulled Hermione away from Ron so she could help me with it.

"What?" she asked once we got into the kitchen.

"Well, I figured we could do the cake now. Let me light the candles and then you can go out there and tell everybody to get ready.

I put 18 candles on the cake and lit them. Hermione had already gone into the living room and as I walked into the living room everyone started singing Happy Birthday to Harry.

"Make a wish and blow out the caandles," I said as I approached him.

He thought for a moment before he blew all the candles out at once. I set the cake down on the coffee table and made him cut the first slice.

"Did you make the cake?" he asked after I had cut everyone a slice and sat down next to him.

I nodded, "Is it good?"

"Yeah, why aren't you eating any?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I shrugged.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you just have to try it," he said as he took a chunk of his piece and shoving it my face.

I sat there for a moment, contemplating my options. I took my finger, wiped some off and licked it off my finger seductivately, "You're right it is good," I responded before taking his whole plate and throwing it at him. It missed because he ducked and it hit Hermione in the face. Ron started laughing because it hit her and she threw cake at him. Ultimately it started a cake war.

We were all laughing, until someone hit Mrs. Weasley. We all stopped as she stood there shocked for a moment. Then we all started laughing. Even her husband chuckled, which caused her to throw cake at him, which restarted the whole war. I took a big chunk out of the cake itself and shoved it in Harry's face when he wasn't expecting it.

When we finished Mrs. Weasley made us all work on cleaning it up, but that didn't take long because we all used magic. Finally it was time to give Harry his presents and I went first.

I handed him the package and he ripped off the paper. It was a watch similar to the clock that Mrs. Weasley has in her house. There were only three hands, but I knew how to add more, in case we needed to.

Once Harry finished opening his presents I turned on the music again and the first thing that played was a fast song. I was suprised when Harry asked me to dance, knowing that he doesn't dance much.

I smiled and took his hand as we walked onto the dance floor.

"Thank you so much for today, it's really my best birthday ever. Not because of what you did, but because I get to spend it with you," he bent down to kiss me.

"That's a nice gesture, but it's a load of bologna," I laughed before kissing him.

"I try," he grinned sheepishly.

"Of course you do," I said as we continued to dance. An hour or so later everyone started leaving. Hermione, Ron and Margaret were the last ones here. Hermione went upstairs to get Margaret and I followed her.

"Have a nice night," I said to her knowingly as she left, carrying Margaret with Ron holding the door opened for them. She smiled back before Ron closed the door behind them.

"Ok, now, about us," I said, walking to him.

"What about us?" he asked, pretending to be clueless. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting my fingers get tangled in his hair.

He put one hand at the nape of my neck and the other hand in the small of my back, pulling me closer with both of them. I leaned closer until I could feel his breath on my face, just staring in his startlingly green eyes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I closed the gap, putting my lips to his and closing my eyes. We stood like that for minutes, or hours, time was of no revelance, before he broke away from the kiss, but not the embrace.

"Maybe we should go upstairs," he said as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Yeah, I have something for you up there anyway," I said gesturing up to our room without my eyes leaving his.

Somehow, im not quite sure how, we managed to get upstairs, in that position, without our eye contact breaking. Finally I had to let go though and when he set me down I finally broke my gaze from his and got what I had made last night and a few other items before joining him on the bed.

"Well, first things first, I made a clock that's like Mrs. Weasley's too," I said taking out the clock and showing it to him, "I know how to add more people, too," I said. On the face in place of the numbers were Home, Work, Hogwarts, Minstry of Magic, Diagon Alley, Traveling, With Friends, Battling Death Eaters, Battling Voldemort, Mortal Peril, Dying and Dead. "That's so I know when and when not to worry about you," I said, trying not to think about the next day.

"I'll be fine," he said, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze and kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"You better be," I said into his shoulder.

I didn't wanna break away because it felt comforting in his embrace, but I knew we had to move along with what I wanted to show him. I pulled what I had made last night from my lap and handed it to him.

He flipped through it with interest, looking at the pictures, "Where'd you get these pictures? When were your mum and Sirius together?" he asked when he reached a picture that had my mum and Sirius in it.

"Well, I found the pictures where I found my mum's diary and from her diary it sounds like Mum and Sirius started dating at the beginning of their seventh year. I wasn't going to read the diary, but I'm curious as to when and why my mum started dating Severus Snape."

He nodded as he continued flipping through the pages. When he reached the end there were several blank pages, "What are the blank pages for?" he asked, looking over at me.

"Well, for us, when we get pictures. I want our children to have this book someday and I want them to remember the grandparents they never knew," I replied leaning back into his shoulder, "and their parents should anything happen to us," I continued in a whisper.

He kissed my forehead and moved the stuff off of the bed before wrapping his arms around me. "They will have plenty of memories of their parents, okay? I promise you, we'll be around for a very long time," he said reassuringly, "We both will be and we'll be living in a world free of Voldemort, I promise," he said solemnly.

I looked into his eyes, "That's a lot to promise Harry Potter."

He didn't reply, just kissed me. I kissed him back and pushed him onto the bed, the fear that I was never going to see him after he left the following morning driving me.


	2. Goodbye magic, Hello Muggle

CHAPTER 2

"Harry, wake up, you're going to be late," I yelled, shaking his shoulders. I let go when he finally opened his eyes.

He muttered something that sounded like "What time is it?" so I told him that it was 10 minutes to 8:00. He immediately sat up like I had poured a bucket of ice water on him.

"You awake now?" I asked with a grin. He didn't reply, he jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes.

I laughed as he scrambled in the bathroom to brush his teeth, it was funny watching him so frantic. He came back into the bedroom and pulled on his socks and shoes. He was about to Apparate, but I stopped him.

"For one you haven't eaten breakfast and I want you to at least take a couple pieces of toast and for two you didn't give me a goodbye kiss," I said after he turned to look at me impatiently.

He opened his arms and I ran into them, kissing him as I did so, "Be safe, please," I whispered into his ear.

"I will, I promise. I love you Amy and I will come back to you, if it's the last thing I do," he whispered back and I kissed him once more before letting go of him. After he Apparated I could hold back the tears no longer.

"I love you too Harry," I whispered into the empty bedroom, bfefore collapsing on the floor, almost drowning in my tears. Everything in my head told me that he was coming back, he promised me he would, I wanted so badly to believe it, but my heart told me otherwise. My heart told me he was going to die on this mission and I wished desperately I was with him, but I wasn't sure where he was going and my heart was telling me that I had lost him.

I knew he wasn't dead yet, because I could still feel him on the other side of my mind. I knew he was still alive, but my every fiber of my being told me he wouldn't be for long. After a few hours I pushed these thoughts away, telling myself he would come back and that I had to be waiting for him. I also had to feed my now crying babies.

I stood, my whole body wet with tears and walked across the hall to the nursery. I mentally pulled myself together as I repeated what came to be a mantra in my head, 'Harry will come back to me,' I repeated over and over.

For the next few days it was all that kept me going. The only thing that kept me from breaking down into tears. The only thing that kept me from killing myself. I knew that Harry must have been either stalking Pettigrew, I kept assuring myhself that it was only him, or fighting him so I didn't spare a glance at the clock.

After the fifth day that I had kept myself locked inside the house I heard a pop in my living room and Hermione's voice calling to me.

She entered my bedroom a few moments later, but I still hadn't moved. I didn't even look at her as she started ranting, "Amy what do you think you're doing? I haven't heard from you in days. I thought you might have gone off after Harry. You can isolate yourself from everyone," she paused and I knew she was taking in my appearence, but I still didn't look at her, "You haven't even changed your clothes since his birthday have you? Have you even eaten? Did you feed your children? I mean, Ron is in danger too, but I haven't stopped myself from seeing anybody. We're all worried about you. Amy look at me. He wouldn't want you to do this," she said and I knew she was refering to Harry so I finally looked at her.

My tears started falling without me even realizing it, "I have this feeling in my heart Hermione. This feeling that he's not coming back. I desperatly don't want to believe it, but I know it's coming from our connection and I know it's true. I force myself to keep our children alive, but no I haven't eaten since he left. I have to tell myself he's coming back every second to force myself to go on. I can't make myself work without him, but I know in the end I'm going to have to. He promised me he was coming back and I know he's not going to keep that promise!" I screamed that last part and I had stood some time, but after I finished I collapsed to the floor at Hermione's feet in tears.

She kneeled on the floor next to me and picked me up into her arms. I continued to sob into her shoulder, "I miss him so much," I managed to say in a horse whisper.

"I know you do, but you have to. You have to be strong for your children. In case he..." she paused and swallowed, "In case he doesn't come back," she went on much stronger, "That's what I tell myself everyday. I have the same fears Amy. I fear Ron will not come back, that I'll be forced to raise our daughter without him. I have to push those fears aside though. Ron wouldn't want me to fear his death like that. Just like Harry wouldn't want you to be wallowing your life away."

"I know Hermione, but it's so hard. He has to face Voldemort and in the end he has to either die or kill the greatest wizard in the world. I have the greatest faith in him, but the feeling from our conntction is just eating away my stregnth. I already have to use so much of it to force myself to keep going. I don't even have any to waste on worry," I had to stop speaking because I started crying so much harder.

"Just keep telling yourself it's going to be okay and it will. He love's you too much to die. You know how he is once he's set his mind to something, he has to complete it. Harry has set his mind to killing Voldemort so that he can live with you in happiness. He's not goign to rest until that happens. He won't let a little thing like death get in his way of that," she said, looking at me hopefully.

I chuckled a little bit and wiped my now receding tears, "You are right about that. I'm going to take a shower. Do you mind staying with me while I do?" I asked, not yet wanting to be alone. She nodded aand smiled before helping me up.

I got some clean clothes before going into the bathroom. My tears were still flowing silently, but not as bad. I got in the shower, ajusted the temperature of the water and just stood there, the water from the shower mixing with my tears as they washed away. I stood there until I was sure I had stopped crying before I picked up the soap. I stepped out of the shower sometime later and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked int front of the bathroom mirror, wiped it off and just stood, looking at the person staring back at me.

I was confused by the fact it was blurry before realizing tht I had to put my glasses on. I picked the up off the counter and put them on my face. I smiled at seeing the blue frames as the memory of my wedding day washed over me. "He is coming back," I said forcefully to my reflection before letting the towel drop and putting on my clean clothes. I dried my hair so I wouldn't catch a cold, 'Not that it matters, nothing matters,' I thought to myself, "Yes it does,' I forced myself to think back. Harry had tried to contact me through our connection since he had left, but I hadn't replied, partially hoping he would give up, worried for me, and come home.

I exited the bathroom, but didn't find Hermione in my room. I looked in the nursery and that was where I found her.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go for a walk around the block, but do you think that the babies and I could come spend the night over there?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Of course," she replied, "I'll be here when ever you come back.

I nodded before turning and walking down the stairs. I strode straight out of the front door and was suprised to find that the sun was out. Then I realized it shouldn't, I kept my curtains closed all the time so I had really not a clue whether or not there was sun.

I had walked once around the block when I realized that I didn't want to travel this neighborhood. I Apparated to my old house and just started walking, not sure of where my feet were taking me. I passed a street called Privet Drive and stopped at once. I had a feeling, an instinct, that this was where Harry grew up. I instantly knew that it was Harry that led me there so I continued my journey when I felt the urge.

I stopped once more at a park and knew Harry had been there before. I decided that this was the place I wanted to stop and walked through the open gate to go sit on a swing. I had a feeling of deje vu that I knew must have been from Harry. I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear when a person approached or even when he cleared his throat. It wasn't until he tapped my shoulder that I started and turned to face him.

"So sorry miss, I didn't mean to startle you, I was just wondering what a lady as pretty as yourself would be doing out here alone," he said. I must admit, the guy was goregous. He had deep blue eyes and black hair that reminded me of Harry's. In fact, a lot of him reminded me of Harry.

I couldn't help but blush at the compliment, "Just sitting here thinking," I replied, "What brings you here?" I asked.

"I was just walking by and I saw you sitting here. Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, gesturing to the empty swing next to me.

I shook my head, "Not at all. Do you live near here?" I asked, wondering if he was a wizard or not.

"Yeah, I live down the street. What about you?" he asked.

I shook my head again, "I was just here visiting my friend's house and I decided to take a rest here." 'Why didn't I say my husband?' I asked myself skaptically, but the only reply I gave was, 'Why does he have to smile at me like that?' a more carefree voice asked. As if reading my thoughts his smile got larger.

"Oh," he said before asking another question. We were talking for a while before I remembered Hermione waiting for me.

I jumped to my feet, "Oh my, I have to get going. I need to get home. It was nice meeting you though...uhh..." I paused, trying to remember if we had exchanged names.

"My name's Jason, Jason Bradley. What's yours?" he asked, standing and flashing me another one of his smiles.

"My name's Amy, Amy Potter," I replied, smiling back, "It was nice to meet you Jason."

"The pleasure was all mine Amy and I hope we can meet again," he said, taking my hand and kissing it.

I nodded before walking away. When I turned a corner and was sure he couldn't see me I Apparated back to the house.

I found Hermione in the nursery again, but she had fallen asleep, "So sorry," I said, waking her, "I just got lost in my thoughts as I was walking," I lied. 'Why am I lying to my best friend? It wasn't so bad, I was just talking to a guy,' the skeptical voice came back. 'Why do I need to tell her?' the carefree voice replied.

She nodded at my words, "It's ok, pack a bag and we can get going," she replied. I quickly walked into my room and packed and overnight bag. Well I fit quite a few days worth of clothes in an overnight bag. Then I took a smaller bag and packed a bunch of clothes for my children.

"Okay, lets go," I said, throwing both bags over my shoulder and grabbing Emma from her crib. I was about to grab Richard, but Hermione got him first.

"I have to pick up Margaret from the Burrow, do you want to come with me?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Sure," I replied.

The next time I opened my eyes we were in the living room of the Burrow. Hermione led the way into the kitchen because that was most likely where we would find Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh hello dears," she said before taking Hermione into a hug. Then she came over and hugged me, "Amy what have you been eating? You're getting just as thin as Harry was when he came over from Privet drive," she said skeptically.

"She hasn't been eating," Hermione threw in before I had a chance to reply.

"Well, you must stay for dinner. No I insist," she said when I started to protest, "Authur won't be here for dinner tonight because he'll be working late so it'll just be me and Ginny and I insist that you two stay as well."

I gave in and smiled, knowing that she wouldn't give up. I put down my bags in a corner while Hermione asked where Margaret was.

"Up in Ginny's room dear," Mrs. Weasley replied. We both nodded and walked up to Ginny's room, each of us still holding one of my children.

When we neared the room I paused, "Hermione I can take Richard," I said.

"What? Oh okay," she replied and I realized I had broken her out of her thoughts, whatever they may have been. I decided not to think about it and took Richard before we entered the room.

"Oh hey Hermione," she cut herself off as she saw me, "Amy! What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood.

"Well, I'm staying with Hermione for a couple of days and your mum invited us over for dinner," I replied as I hugged her. We were interrupted by a couple of pops and Mrs. Weasleys screeching downstairs. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs, while holding my twins with them at my heels.

When we found Ron downstairs though Hermione pushed past me and ran into his arms. He looked disheveled, like he hadn't showered in days. His smell told us the same thing. We all looked at him expectantly, but I think I was more expectant that most. I knew by him avoiding my gaze that something had happened to Harry, he didn't escape.

As I watched Mrs. Weasley pry Hermione off Ron so he could sit down I felt like I was watching from out of my body. I struggled to stay on my feet and keep my arms around my children. I desperatly didn't want to believe that my feeling had came true. I sat down and forced myself to stop thinking, to listen to Ron's story.

"Well, we made it to Spain and found Pettigrew alright and started following him. He had a pretty normal routine so we figured that yesterday we would be able to capture him. _He_," Ron put empathsis on the word indicating it was not Pettigrew but Voldemort, "seemed to know we would be there because we got captured. Once we got captured he had us all taken somewhere. Most of us were together, but Harry was taken somewhere else. Our group managed to escape, but we weren't sure where he had taken Harry so we all left."

I stood, not being able to listen any longer and Apparated with a pop. I suppose they expected I went home, but I didn't. I reappeared in the park I had been in earlier. I felt that it was the best place to go because it held part of Harry's past and I felt a stronger connection with him when I was there.

I sat Emma and Richard down on the grass and plopped down on the swing, 'Harry, where are you!' I screamed in my head, unable to stop the flow of tears any longer. I knew it was no use though. I felt him on the other side, but only barely. When I was able to stand I got up picked up Emma and Richard and Apparated home. For the next few days I just stayed at home, forcing myself to eat and shower daily, forcing myself to live.

After an insignificant number of days had passed I decided to take Emma and Richard back to the park. I put them in their stroller, got a tight grip on it and Apparated.

I felt my legs give way and I collapsed on the swing. I sat there for a while, not willing the tears to come, but eventually they did anyway.

Then I heard an all too familiar voice, "Hey Amy, what are you doing back here?" Jason said from behind me.

I halted my tears and wiped them away, "Just sitting," I replied, smiling. I dunno why, but Jason just gave me the feeling that I needed to smile.

His face fell when he saw I was crying, "Why are you crying?" he asked taking the swing next to me.

I didn't really want to divulge all my sorrows with a complete stranger, for one thing I wasn't sure if I could, but Jason's smile just made me want to so I did. I told him about Harry and our children and our love and how he was now gone. I told him everything and he sat there, listening, with complete and total interest. When I got to my fear that Harry was now dead I was suprised that I wasn't in tears. Then again, I wasn't sure I had any more tears to cry.

"I'm so sorry, I don't think I would be able to stand it if I were in your place. You're strong Amy, very strong. I could sense that about you the moment I met you," he said when I finished.

"Thank you. Sometimes I don't feel all that stregnth though. I really do feel a whole lot better now though. Thanks for listening to me. Not a lot of people would listen to a complete stranger spill their guts out, I said. I don't know why, but the feeling that he was not magic gave me a sense of security. I was about to give up magic after it had taken my love away from me. I was really ready to.

"Any time you need a shoulder to cry on Amy. I don't mind at all," he replied with another grin.

"You know, you should come over to my house for dinner sometime," the invitation came out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying, "If you're not doing anything tomorrow night," I suggusted, "I warn you though, it's quite far from here to my house, you'd have to take a train."

"That would be lovely," he smiled.

"Well, we have to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow," I said giving him the directions on how to get to my house. Once we had said goodbye I found my way around a corner and out of his view again before Apparating.

I found Hermione in my kitchen, "Amy where have you been?" she screeched, "I haven't heard from you in days, I figured you needed time. Then I come to your house with news to find it empty and hours later you Apparate in with a grin on your face," she paused and I looked down at my feet ing shame, I had no right to be grinning. "I have been worried out of my mind for you, but I left it alone because I thought you needed time," she continued.

"Hermione," I stopped her, "What news?" I asked.

"Well, Voldemort's dead. No one know's what heppened to Harry though because he's disappeared. The Death Eaters swear he's dead too, but no one knows for sure. I thought you might," she looked at me expectantly, her recent rage forgotten.

I sighed and closed my eyes, reaching for him, using my connection. I opened my eyes a second later, "I can't feel him anymore," I said before falling to the floor on my knees.

"Do you want me to make you a pot of tea?" she asked bring out her wand.

"No! I don't want to use magic. I don't want anything to do with it. It took Harry from me, I never want to look at a wand again," I said, taking my wand out of my pocket and throwing it, "I never want to be near magic. I never want to go back. I want to be left alone," I shouted at her as she came towards me.

"Well, if that's how you feel, we'll always be here," she said before Apparating.

I wasn't done though, I went through my house taking everything that was magic and throwing it against the wall. I went through all my stuff forming piles of what top keep and what to leave. Everything that was magic I left and what wasn't I took with me when I went to talk to the manager about moving into the open house. He agreed to give me the first month free, but only because of my promise to get a good job and pay some extra each month until I had paid my first months rent. After moving all my stuff into the empty place I went back to number 12.

I grabbed went into our bedroom for the final time, remembering the last night we spent together. I walked to the bed and grabbed the clock I hadn't touched since that night. I threw it against the wall and it shattered without me looking at it. I didn't wanna feel the pain that I knew I would feel when it told me Harry was dead. Then I remembered something else. I walked over to the bed once more and pulled something else from underneath it. I thought about throwing it too, but in the end I took the photo album with me. My only connection to the magical world, except my memories, which I hoped to get rid of those, too.

I looked back at the house once more before exiting, "Goodby magic, hello Muggle,' I said befre slamming the door behind me.


	3. Muggles and Valens

CHAPTER 3

"Are you going to get up or do I have to force you?" I laughed only half joking as I leaned over Jason.

All of a sudden he grabbed me by the middle and started tickling me, "How did you expect to force me?" he laughed.

"Stop, stop, I give, I give, we have to go to work," I shouted, "I expected to force you by getting either Richard or Emma to come in here and jump on you," I said once he had let me go.

"You would really do that?" he asked as he got up.

I nodded with a grin, "Of course I would. Now get your arse in the shower," I said pushing him into the bathroom before going to wake up my children. The two five year olds no longer slept in cribs, but they were both sitting up in their seperate beds when I came in their bedroom.

"Ready to start your first day of kindergarten?" I asked, knowing they had been waiting for this day since they had started preschool.

They both jumped up and made for the door to go change out of their pajamas. I stopped them both, "Jason's in the bathroom," I said ruffling Richard's honey-colored hair and Emma's jet black hair.

"Why mum?" Emma asked, looking up at me with her bright blue eyes, while Richard backed away from my hand, "Not my hair," he whinned.

I laughed, "To answer your questin ecause he has to go to work and your hair is always going to be messy," I paused, "like your dad's," I whispered quietly. I tried not to mention him, but he came into the discussion every once in a while. Especially since both Emma and Richard were five years old and full of inquiry.

'Wow,' I thought to myself, 'Has it really been five years that I've lived without magic?' I asked myself the question that I seemed to ask as every year rolled around. In the beginning it seemed horrible to start dating Jason, especially since Harry had only been dead for two years, but in the end I agreed because I knew Harry wouldn't want me to waste my life away. Now I had been dating for three years and we were about to get married. I lost myself in the momories for a moment before Richard's voice broke my reverie.

"When you marry Jason will that make him our daddy?" he asked.

I looked down, shocked, "No sweetie, I want you to know that no one will ever ever replace your daddy in my heart. I'll always love him and he would love you so much if he were here. You know that right?" I asked kneeling down so I could get closer to his eye level.

He nodded, "Tell me the story about daddy again," Emma said, moving closer.

I shook my head as I heard Jason get out of the shower, "Maybe tonight, you two have to get ready for your first day of kindergaten right now," I said, my smile returning as I got back to my feet. Richard rushed into the bathroom and got their first, but Emma stayed behind.

"Mum, will you help me with my hair?" she asked, grabbing my hand.

My smile grew, "Yeah, of course, grab your clothes and you can change in my own private bathroom and we'll do your hair."

"You mean the bathroom that not even Jason goes in?" she asked, her eyes wide.

I nodded and her eye lit up and she hurried to grab her clothes and follow me.

A half hour we were all ready and it was time to go. Emma, Richard and I piled into the minivan while Jason took his own car to work.

I parked the car a few minutes later and grabbed their backpacks and lunches out of the back as they got out of the car. I walked them to the classroom to meet their teacher.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Simmons," I said extending my hand when we reached the teacher.

She smiled warmly, "Yes, you must be Mrs. Potter, the only set of twins in my class. It's nice to meet you," she said as she shook my hand.

I returned the smile before turning my attention back to my children, "You two be good okay," I said sternly, "Don't come home like you did on the first day of preschool after acting like Fred and George all day," I added in an undertone.

Emma sighed, "No, we were acting like Fred and Georgia, I'm a girl Mum," she said.

"Right, right, well either way, be well behinved, please," I said.

"Fine," They chimed in unision with identical evil grins.

I laughed and gave each of them a hug before going back to the minivan. I was slightly late for work, but it didn't matter much because after much hard work, proving myself and promotions, I was finally the chief of police.

I sat down in my chair and reclined a little. I took out my mum's diary after telling my secretary not to bother me unless it was important and opened it. It was wierd because I didn't take the diary, it had somehow managed to make it's way into my house. I basked in the memory:

_"Hey Amy, who's Gwendalynn Auguatine Bradshaw?" I heard Jason ask from the couch while I was making dinner._

_I walked into the living room wearing my apron and oven mitts, "Why?" I asked skeptically. That was when I noticed the familar little black book. I dove for it before he managed to start reading._

_"Woah, what was that about?" he asked, grinning as I righted myself._

_"This diary is private. No one reads it," I said putting it in the drawer of the table that was next to the couch. I locked the drawer back up and shoved the key in my pocket, "I don't even know what it was doing out. Where did you find it?" I asked._

_"It was on the couch, I swear," he replied._

_"Okay," I looked at him skeptically for a moment before turning the matter aside to deal with later, "Dinner's almost ready, go wash up," I said reflexively. _

Later that night I was going to take it back but was stopped.

_I unlocked the drawer after Jason and left and I had put Emma and Richard to bed. I examined the diary. It was in the same place as I left it, but how did it get in my house? That question had bothered me all night. I had absolutly no idea because I remembered seeing it sitting on the floor before I left the bedroom for good. _

_I finally picked it up and opened it again. I decided I might as well read some of it before taking it back. I flipped to the end in hopes for something that would tell me why Severus Snape was my father and not Sirius Black. With the way my mum wrote about him it seemed like she reallly loved him and detested Snape._

_I found a entry that caught my attention because it was the last one before the end of the school year._

_Dear diary, It's almost over, we're about to go home. Mum says that dad's not going to let me back to the magical world. I know he's always hated it, but he can't do that to me! I'm so scared that I'm never going to see Sirius again. I know everyone tells me I'm destined to be with Severus, but I think that's a one-way love, so I just go along with it. I think he might be the father of the fetus thats growing inside me('Interesting choice of words Mum,' I thought after I read that). I really hope Sirius is though. I'm almost positive that if I think about it long enough I can figure it out myself. My heart tells me it belongs to Sirius, but I'm not entirely poritive that's what my mind tells me. Well, I got to go, I promised Lily I'd be right down._

_-Gwen_

_After I read that entry five times I wondered curiously about why she ended up with Severus. That didn't help, it just brought up more questions. If she was so in love with Sirius then, what made her change her mind and become in love with Severus. 'Unless it was a memory charm,' I thought, but I put that thought aside, I was simply stumped. _

_I decided it was time to take the diary to number 12 so I stood and just as I got to the door I got a strong feelng that I should wait until morning._

I sighed, everytime I had tried to take it after that something happened that stopped me. Eventually I had just given up, realizing that they had probably started using number 12 for Order meetings more frequently once more. I sighed once more before closing the diary and returning it to the drawer.

I started working on my paperwork and that kept my mind off of everything. When it was finally time for me to go I ddrove over to the daycare to pick up the Emma and Richard. They had to go to day care after school because neither Jason or I were home when school ended.

When I entered the classroom the both ran toward me, "How was it?" I asked with a grin.

"It was so fun Mum," Emma replied as I picked her up.

Richard decided to walk, but he whole heartedly agreed, "It was brilliant."

"I'm glad you both had a nice first day," I replied as we reached the car, "Did you have homework?"

"No one gets homework on the first day Mum," Emma replied, rolling her eyes.

I laughed, "Of course not, what could I have possibly been thinking?" I asked while getting in the front seat. 'Amy,' I heard a voice whisper in my head. It was so faint and I had heard it so many times recently that I just pushed it aside. It couldn't be Harry.

"Mum, are you okay?" I heard Richard ask.

I snapped back into reality and nodded, "I'm fine, are you both seat belted in?" I asked.

"Yup," they replied in unision.

The drive home was uneventful because I was lost in my thoughts. I was adamant in believing I was just imagining Harry's voice. I loved him so much, and I wished it were true, but I didn't want to get my hopes up only to find myself just imagining it. I had already lost him once, I wasn't going to lose him twice.

I started on dinner when I got home. It wasn't long before I heard the front door open as Jason came in.

"Hey, where are you?" he called into the house.

"In the kitchen," I replied.

It wasn't long before he came into the kitchen, "Hey," he said, walking over and kissing my cheek.

"How was your day?" I asked, all thought of Harry and the magical world pushed aside.

"Normal, what about yours?" he replied.

"Eh, the same, pretty boring. Can you set the table for me?" I asked.

He nodded and started setting the table. When he was done he asked me what I was cooking.

"Lasagna, corn, and garlic bread," I replied as he washed up for dinner, "Richard, Emma, time for dinner, wash up and come down," I shouted upstairs.

When we finished dinner I stood alone by the window, watching number 12, 'Harry, I miss you so so much. If you are alive, please come back to me. You said you would come back and I'm still waiting, I'll always be waiting...' I thought.

Then I noticed that one of the people entering number 12 was Hermione as she looked over this way. I quickly ducked out of the way, but I was almost positive she saw me.

I decided that it was not safe to check if she did or not, in case she wasn't sure that it was me, so I went upstairs.

I couldn't sleep ina bed that night so I went back downstairs and sat in the living room chair. It was there that I fell into a deep and troubled sleep, with dreams of Harry and Jason and my past.

The next few weeks passed by normally and I almost forgot about hearing Harry's voice.

One Thursday I was found lounging on the couch while Jason was at work and Emma and Richard were at school. I was in the middle of watching a soap opera when the doorbell rang.

I pressed the mute button and got up to answer the door. I was very shocked at who I found there.

"Mum, what are you doing alive?" I asked.

"That's not a way to treat your mother. Aren't you going to invite me in dear?" she asked.

I nodded wordlessly and opened the door further before pinching myself, hard.

"No, you're not dreaming," she said in response to my ouch as she sat on the couch, "We have a lot to talk about, dear, sit down," she gestured to the chair opposite her.

"Mum, this doesn't make any sense you're dead. I don't understand this," I said as I sat down.

"Well, for now we'll just say it's a spell and leave it at that. I know you went through my house and I want to talk to you about what you found in that drawer."

"Mum, why didn't you tell me you were in love with Sirius?" I asked, moving on fast.

"What, what are you talking about? I was never in love with Sirius. I was in love with Severus," she said incredulously.

"Yea you were it says so in your diary," I looked at her skeptically, she really didn't remember. Then it hit me, if Severus was in love with her than he must have done something to her memory to make her love him back. Maybe reading the diary would help her remember. "Mum, come with me someplace," I said, getting up.

She looked at me, confused before also getting up, "Oh, alright, I guess," she said and followed me out the door.

I got in the car, she didn't.

"Dear, just because you don't use your wand anymore, doesn't mean you're not magic and it doesn't mean you can't Apparate," she said, still not getting in the car.

I got out, "Oh, alright," I said, "I'll be right back," I said as she followed me inside the house so I could Aparate, "Stay here," I said before disappearing. Once I reached my office I grabbed the diary out of the drawer and disappeared again before anybody noticed me.

"Is that my diary? You weren't even keeping it in the house?" she asked when I arrived back home.

I just started flipping pages, ignoring her. I knew the one she had to read if this was even going to work. Once I found the page I shoved the book at her, "Read this entry," I said, pointing to it.

"Why? I know what I wrote. What good will it do me to read it?" she asked, while looking at me like I was psycho.

"Just do it Mum, trust me and read the bloody entry," I commanded.

"Watch your tone with me, I'm your Mum, it'd be best if you remembered that," she said before looking down and reading the entry.

"Sorry Mum," I muttered before siiting down.

"No, this isn't right" she mumbled as she read, but then she looked up with a look that could only mean she was remembering, then she collapsed.

I rushed over to her, "Mum," I screamed while shaking her shoulders. It wasn't working, but I knew what to do. It was a trick she used on me many time when I wouldn't get up. I got up to walk to the sink, but then remembered I could do wandless magic and said the spell in my head. A burst of water came out of nowhere and fell on my mum.

It worked thoug because the next second she opened her eyes and sat up, "Did you have to do that?" she asked.

I nodded, "You remember now though, don't you?" I asked.

She nodded as well, "Everyone that was affected directly by the spell should remember now, too. That dirty Slytherin. He took me from the one I loved because he was jealous..." she trailed off and looked around for something to occupy herself with. She saw the picture of me and Jason.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"That's the guy I'm with," I replied.

"Dear, how can you say you got rid of magic when you're with a Valen?" she asked skeptically.

"What? He's not a Valen, whatever that is, he's a Muggle. A normal everyday Muggle," I replied.

"No he's not. He's a Valen. I know because I went to school with him. He still looks the same as well. Valens never age. Once they find a mate they capture their hearts forever and once you marry them you never age either. You both look the same until your dying day. How did you meet Jason?" she asked.

"No, that can't be right. He's a Muggle. I met him on the same day Harry left, five years ago," I answered her question, knowing that while I was resiting it all made sense. I had read about Valens before and everything added up. "I dunno why I never saw it before, you're right Mum. How do I get away from him though?"

"You take everything that's yours, nothing of his, just yours, and get the bloody hell out before he gets back. I'm suprised that you actually want to leave. Only a strong love would make you want to."

"Yeah, I can't seem to think anything about Harry or my old life while I'm with him, but when were apart I can only think of Harry and everything else and how wring it is that I'm with him. It all makes sense now. He's gets back from work at five though and I have nowhere to go Mum. What can I do?" I asked, looking at the clock and noticing it was an hour before five.

"You're a witch dear, you can do anything. I'm sure number 12 would like you back," she answered.

"What about Emma and Richard. I have to pick them up soon. Mum, can-" I started but then she interrupted me.

"Gather your stuff now, go!" she commanded.

I got up and started picking up everything that was mine that I remembered bringing that day. I got it all gathered in a half hour. I took one more look at it all, checking to make sure it was all mine, before sending it all over to number 12.

I almost left one thing, the one thing I almost didn't bring. I ran into my bathroom and got the photo album from the back of the bottom drawer.

"C'mon Mum, let's go," I said as I exited the house.

"You're sure you have everything?" she asked once again as she closed the door behind her.

I nodded, "Yup, everything that was mine. You might want to look at this while I get the kids. I'll meet you at number 12," I said, handing her the photo album.

"Alright," she said as she took it, "If you happen to run into Jason just Apparate out of there, ignore him and come to number 12," she warned and I nodded before Apparating.

I walked into the day care center and waited as Emma and Richard noticed me.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Richard asked after they had ran over to me.

"Yeah Mum, I thought Jason was picking us up," Emma agreed.

"Well, I decided I was. I have somethings to tell you as well, but first let's go home," I said, refering to number 12.

"Alright," they both nodded before getting their stuff and following me out the door. I led them down a dark alley and picked them both up into my arms.

"Mum, what are you doing?" they both asked, looking at me curiously, "Where's the car?"

"This is how we're getting home today. No time for questions, I'll explain later," I said before Apparating with both of them.

"Woah Mum, what was that?" Emma asked as I set them down.

"Yeah Mum, I feel like I've felt it before, what happened?" Richard asked.

"That was called Apparating," I answered, "You have done it before. Go up to your old room," I said before they asked anything else. I was looking around at the place, nothing had been moved since I left five years ago, but there were more people in it than I expected. They complied also looking at the people, but not asking anything else.

My mum was there, but Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius and Harry's parents were also there. I turned away from them and grasped my temples, but the next thing I remember is the whole world going black.


	4. Harry's Return

CHAPTER 4

I opened my eyes to find my mum standing over me and was thinkful that I was in my bed and everyone else was still in the living room.

"Oh dear, you're awake, I'm glad, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, why was everyone in the living room? Why are Harry's parents and Sirius alive? I want some bloody answers damn it!" I screeched. I must have alerted the whole house to my awakening because the next minute I heard everyone storming up the stairs and it was only a few seconds my door burst open and they all came in.

I sighed and tried to get out of bed, but my mum rested her hand firmly on my shoulder, "You're not going anywhere, we have some things to discuss."

I sighed again and rested my head in my hands, "I know," I said, with my view still firmly pasted on the ground.

"Did you tell them what I told you Mum?" I asked her with my eyes not leaving the ground.

"Yeah, I told them all about Jason and your reasons for leaving the magical world behind," she replied.

"Ok, then I want my questions answered," I said, not wanting to talk about the subject of me any longer, afraid someone would bring up Harry and I would start crying, "Like why are you here?" I looked up at my mum.

"Well, you are my daughter-"

I interrupted her, "Oh that's not what I mean and you know it. You know what question I am asking," I said.

She took a deep breath, "Yeah, I know what you want to hear," she replied, "It's a spell," she said a name that I didn't quite make out, "is casting. It's getting rid of Voldemort and all the people Voldemort killed are alive while it's being casted," she said and I knew who exactly it was.

I took a deep breath as my mind threatened to black out again, "Wait, this doesn't make any sense, Voldemort died five years ago, as did..." I couldn't even bring myself to say his name.

"You're not getting it, he didn't die five years ago, neither of them did," Hermione said, "He's been looking for a way to kill Voldemort these past five years. He wrote to me telling me of what he found recently. He said he wanted to write to you too, but he was afrid that you had given up on him. He was afraid you wouldn't take him back if he came. The spell is going to kill him unless you go find him and tell him you still love him. Give him something to live for," she said.

I had to bury my head in my hands again, trying to take it all in. 'I love him with all I have still, I know I do,' I thought to myself, 'I dunno how he, after all we've been through, could not believe that. I told him I'll always wait for him and I will. I have to go, nothing can stop me.'

I looked up to see them all looking at me, expectantly, "Oh course I'm going. I refuse to lose him again," I said determindly, "Where is he?" I finally thought to ask.

"We don't know, your connection should tell you," Lily answered.

It was the first time I looked at the other people in the room. I had almost forgot that Sirius, James, Lily and McGonagall were there. Lily was sitting very close to James, with her head on his shoulder and his arm draped over her. It reminded me so much of how I used to sit with Harry. Sirius was sitting a couple feet away from them and my mum had just taken a place next to him. McGonagall was standing, as was Hermione.

"Hey can I speak to Hermione privately for a minute?" I asked the other people in the room.

They all nodded and left, closing the door behind them. "Hermione I'm so sorry," I said when the door closed, "I guess I was upset that magic had taken away my love and so I turned my back against everyone. I wanted a life away from magic. Instead of turning to my friends to talk to, like I should have, I shut everyone out. Hoping to numb the pain, hoping to forget," I stubbornly held back the tears that longed to escape, "It didn't work. I've thought about it every day since I left. I've missed everyone so much. Do you know how hard it is living without magic when you've built your life around it for seven years.

"I did it though, telling myself that eventually the pain would go away, that I would forget. When I was with Jason though, that happened. Everything about my past left my mind. He was what I had been looking for. The ticket away from my pain. Oh I'm sure I would have noticed what he was, had I not been so stubborn. I just didn't want to believe he was a Valen. I wanted to believe it was love, and I longed for the times we were with each other as a way to get rid of the pain.

"When I was away from him I longed for Harry and magic back in my life. I knew it was all wrong, what I did, but the pain was horrible so I stayed there. I had my children and I thought I could never have Harry so I figured it was worth it," I started walking to the clock I had thrown on the last day I was here, with a lump forming in my throat so I couldn't speak anymore.

"Amy, we were all waiting, hoping you would come back. None of us were mad at you. We thought you made a mistake, yes, but we weren't mad. We thought you had gone off the deep end. We all knew how much Harry means to you. We knew how hard it was for you to lose him, but we thought you would come back. We didn't expect that you never would. When we came back to this house and found everything magical here, including your wand, we knew you weren't. We knew you had left our world for good."

I hadn't looked at her while she was talking or while I was talking. I had picked up the pieces of the clock and started repairing it.

I avoided looking at the clock or anything else while I was working by closing my eyes. I needed to see the proof that he was alive. It was not that I didn't trust the people that told me, I just needed to see it to know that it was true. I had never looked at it to confirm he was dead, now I had to look at it to confirm that he's alive.

I opened my eyes and looked at the face of the clock. I looked at my hand, which as pointed to home. Emma and Richard's hands were also pointed to home. Then I looked to Harry's hand and followed it to look at where it was. It was on Mortal Peril.

I dropped the clock and shot to my feet, "Where's my wand?" I asked Hermione, knowing what to do.

"I have it," she said, reaching in her back pocket and removing it before handing it to me, "Amy," she said and I turned from the place I was standing at, by the door, "Bring him home," she said, her eyes filling with tears. I nodded once before leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

I walked down the stairs bracingly, preparing myself to say goodbye to my mother. I found James and Lily sitting on the couch as well as my mum and Sirius.Dumbledore seemed to be making tea.

My mum stood when she saw me.

"I know what I have to do," I said before she even asked.

"That's good. It was good seeing you dear," she said before she hugged me. I hugged her back and was reluctant to let her go, "Thank you for letting me see the diary. Now I'll be able to spend the rest of eternity with my true love. I remember also that he's your father," she whispered in my ear.

I smiled as she let me go and I faced Sirius. I just gave him a hug, saying nothing because no words needed to be said. He seemed to realize this too because he was silent as well.

After I turned from him Lily hugged me, "Bring my boy back to where he belongs. It's not his time yet and you both know it. Tell him that his father and I love him and we look forward to seeing him, but not for about 80 years," she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I'll make sure he knows that," I replied. I hugged James and he told me similar stuff. Then I turned to Dumbledore, "Make sure there's someone watching Emma and Richard. I'm going to go talk to them for a moment, but I'll be leaving from their room," I said before going back up the stairs.

I entered their room to find them both asleep on the floor. It was then I realized that I hadn't put anything of theirs back in here. I sat down next to Emma first, stroking her jet black hair. "I have to go for a little while sweetheart. I dunno when I'll be back, but I'm sure Hermione or someone will be here. I have to go rescue your dad. I'll bring him back with me."

I moved over to Richard and started stroking his honey colored hair, "Look after your sister. I have something I have to tell you both. You're magical. Yup, your father and I both use magic and I'm sure you both will, too. You won't have to go back to school until you're 11 though.

"Well, I have to go fetch your father. I'll try to bring us back soon, but in case we don't make it back, I love you both so much and you're going to have to live with Hermione and Ron. Don't be scared, they won't bite...hard," I laughed, "Just kidding, they also have a daughter around your age. Her name is Margaret. Make Hermione and Ron take you to meet Isabella and Jake though, in case me and your father don't come back.

"We love you so much. More than you both will ever know, okay? Remember that and we'll always be with you," I had been so lost in my thoughts and talking to them that I didn't hear Hermione open the door.

I turned and saw her watching me with tears in her eyes, "How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough," she replied, "You will be back to take care of your children, Amy. I know you will and Harry will be by your side. If anyone in the world can convince him, it's you. Oh yeah, they know you love them, but I'm sure they're glad they heard it," she said before hugging me.

"Hermione, I won't come back unless I bring him," I said and held up my hand to stop her protest, "If we don't come back, I really do want you and Ron to take care of them," I said gesturing to Richard and Emma, "I want them to see Isabella and Jake occasionally, because they've seen them even less than you, but I think they would do better in the magical world."

All she did was nod and I took that as my cue to leave. I took my thought from my kids, Hermione, my mum, Sirius and everything else and focused all of them on Harry and with all my thoughts focused on Harry I narrowed it down to where he was and then Apparated, hoping against hope that it would work.

I looked around and noticed Harry on the ground nearby. I also noticed Voldemort, both Harry and Voldemort were seemingly unconscious and both appeared to be fading away. I dismissed Voldemort, not caring about him and threw myself at Harry. He was leaning against a wall, partially sitting up, and he had his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

I knew he noticed my touch because he tensed when I touched him and gripped his wand even tighter. I could tell he didn't think that I had noticed, but it's the little things about him that I notice the most. I turned my thoughts once more to the task at hand.

"Harry Potter you have to come back to me. You can't let the spell have you, too. If you don't come back, I'll die I swear I will," the words came out of my mouth as well as echoing in my head, "Harry, I love you more than my own life. The only other people I love that come even close to you are Richard and Emma. You have to know that, why don't you know that?" I pleaded, taking his hand.

"You are my life, my whole heart and soul. I thought I lost you five years ago. Do you know the anguish I felt on that day?" I shuddered as I relived the memory, "I've given up magic for the past five years because I thought it took you from me.

"Do you know what a Valen is? Of course you do, we studied them together," I answered my own question, "I've been with a Valen for the past three years, not been with like that, but we've been dating for three years because when him and I were in the same room it took away my pain. I felt anguish every second I was away from him because I felt horrible about leaving my friends and family, but I dealed with it for the moments where I forgot everything.

"You can't honestly think that I don't want you to come back. Well, you know, you're right actually. I don't want you back, I need you back. Emma and Richard need you back. You made a promise to me Harry, you promised that you would come back and we would grow old together and have many more children in a Voldemort-free world. Don't tell me you're going to break that promise now. I've waited five years for you, I'd wait until the end of time if I had to, but now that I have you back I won't. If you die tonight, I die with you," I said as I leaned down and kissed him, connecting with him.

'You can't die now, because if you do, I do as well. How do you like that Harry James Potter?' I thought triumphantly in his mind. I was honestly suprised it had worked. We now shared one mind, body and soul. More now than ever. Anything that happened to either of us from now until I broke off the spell, happened to both of us because I was in Harry's body, in a manner of speaking.

It was then that all the pain he was feeling collapsed on me. I realized that he was losing his stregnth and he needed my stregnth desperately. I focused all my stregnth on what he was doing, through all the pain. 'I'll always be with you to give you stregnth, love, you just have to trust me enough to tell me when you need it,' I muttered in our mind.

After hours of pain and the endurance of it I could tell the spell was coming to an end. It was a shame because I had just started to explore all his memories as I knew he had been exploring mine. I didn't want the spell to end because I didn't want to be forced to end the spell that held Harry and I together. The expierence of being one with him was the most intimate thing we had ever expierenced together.

'It's over now,' I heard his voice and realized the pai had stopped.

'I know, but I'd prefer that it wasn't,' I admitted, knowing he knew that anyway.

'I don't either," he said to my suprise, 'Don't be so supreised,' I heard him chuckle.

'I really shouldn't be, I already knew that,' I replied, 'Well, I guess we have a life we have to return to,' I thought before pulling away.

I found myself once again in my own body, kissing Harry. I tried to pull back, but he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"It's been too long since we've done that he said in explanation when we broke away," I nodded wordlessly before kissing him again.

"Far too long," I agreed airly when we paused a second time, "Five years too long."

He nodded and helped me stand, but as soon as I stood his legs seemed to wobble, "We should get home. You need rest," I said and we both Apparated.

Harry imediately collapsed on the bed and I sat down next to him, stroking his hair. I knew that his exaustion had sent him into a deep sleep almost before he had hit the pillow though. After a few moments of staring at my husband sleeping I got up and silently exited the room, not yet ready for sleep.

I crossed the hall and entered the room that had once been Richard and Emma's nursery and was now their room. They were still laying on the floor, sleeping, but now they were sleeping right next to Hermione.

I smiled warmly as I watched them sleep soundly and peacefully, opposed to the bad dreams that I knew were plaguing Harry's miind.

I unwillingly let out a small sigh as I watched Richard turn in his sleep, snuggling deeper into Hermione's side.

When I started feeling tired I decided it was time for me to go sleep with my husband. I looked out the window and saw Jason and I don't know how, but he was looking right back at me. I knew he would do everything he could to get to me, being a Valen, so I figured it would be best to get this confrontation over with.

I walked down the stairs and out the front door into the cool fresh air. I had to admit, the night air felt good as it hit my face.

It was then that I began to lose it, my thoughts going down the drain as Jason touched my face. I forced myself to have one thought and the only one I needed, I have Harry. I thought this over and over again as he moved closer, bring his lips to mine.

"No, I have Harry," I shouted in the second before our lips touched as I pulled away.

"What?" he asked, extremely stunned that I could pull away from him.

"You heard me Jason. I know what you are and you don't affect me anymore because I have the love of my life back. I love him so much and I'm not about to let you take me from him."

"No, this can't be right," he said as he moved closer to me once more.

"Oh, but it is Jason. I know you're nothing but a Valen and I know that you're only looking for a mate. You've never loved me," I spat.

"That's where you're wrong Amy, I have loved you, since the day we met. That is what makes you so special. That is why I've been able to take away your pain for the past five years. Valens only have the power to make someone love them, they don't have the power to make them forget, unless they truly love that person.," he looked at me, his eyes pleading with me.

"I'm sorry Jason, but I'm in love with Harry, nothing you can do or say can change that. I need him as much as he needs me. We have children we have to raise together. Harry and I are truly in love and nothing is going to tell my heart any different. Even these past five years, when we were apart all I thought about was him," I replied, stepping closer, "I can be your friend, but that's as far as it goes for us."

"You don't get it though Amy, I couldn't stand only being your friend. A Valen always gets what he wants, I'm sorry," I said before grabbing me and kissing me. He gripped me tighter and I felt the sensation of Apparation

* * *

I opened my eyes and found the bed empty of my wife, who I was sure had been stroking my hair when I fell asleep. I walked out of the room, unsure of what time it was.

I walked into the room across the hall, knowing this used to be Richard and Emma's nursery and noticed that there were no beds in the room. It was then that I remembered Amy's memories of the past five years.

I saw Emma, her long black hair flowing out behind her, snuggled into Hermione's right side as Richard cuddle her left. I could tell that Richard's own honey colored hair was just as messy as mine is.

They looked so peaceful sleeping I couldn't interrupt them. I wanted badly to hug my children, but I didn't want to wake them.

I sighed and decided to take a walk. I walked down the stairs, hoping I could fine Amy. When I didn't see her I hoped that, like me, she only needed a walk.

I opened the door and saw Amy kissing a guy before they disappeared.

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter, I just borrow it and thank JK for creating it all.**

**A/N:So, how do you like it so far? It's far from over though, I have tons more stuff planned, so don't think it's coming to an end now that Voldemorts gone. Read a review please, they help alot!**


	5. Twins and Breakouts

CHAPTER 5

I slammed the door shut behind me as I ran to the spot where they had disappeared. 'Wasn't she the one who said she didn't want to lose me? Now she goes and runs off with another guy when I've barely been home an hour,' I thought wildly as I collapsed to my knees, trying to keep my tears tucked safely away.

"Harry?" I heard Hermione's voice timidly behind me, but failed to turn around.

"What happened?" she asked as she placed a hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

"She left me," I said before getting up and starting to walk towards the rising sun.

"What? For whom may I ask did she leave you for?" Hermione asked persistantly, "Harry, she wouldn't. You didn't see all the tears she cried for you when she thought she had lost you. If she's gone then it can't be of her own free will."

I paused as I pieced it all together, "He took her dammit, I have to get her back," I said as my fists balled themselves up.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"That bloody Valen," I replied.

* * *

"What do you want with me Jason?" I asked as he shoved me into a room, closing the door behind him.

"Nothing much, just your hand in marriage," he replied as he sat down, "Sit," he commanded.

"I don't think so. You can't marry me, I'm still legally married to Harry. So sorry your pathetic plan didn't work," I said and I turned to Apparate.

"Don't bother, you can't Apparate out of this room," he said. "You might as well sit down. We're going to be here a while."

"No, we're not, you're going to let me out of here, now," I said in a damanding tone.

He had a look of deep regret on his face, "Don't make me take your wand Amy, I really don't want to, but we're staying in here until you once again agree to marry me."

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying are you? I'm. Still. Married. To. Harry." I emphasized each word as if I was talking to a stupid person, which, at that moment, I felt I was.

"Actually I'm listening to you quite clearly, I don't want you to worry about that fact though. That will soon be over."

"What what are you going to do to him?" I asked, finally losing my demanding aura.

"I told you, don't worry about that. He's being taken care of. Just you hurry up with your decision, okay?" he said and he got up to leave.

"No, bloody hell, get back here," I said to him as he opened the door.

"You get some rest, I'll be back in here in a little bit to check on you," he said before the door closed behind him.

'Harry, where are you love?' I thought frantically.

* * *

I didn't look up when I heard the pop in the living room, thinking that it was just Hermione coming back.

"Harry, where are you?" I heard a shout from downstairs.

"Amy?" I called, getting up and rushing out of the room.

I saw her at the foot of the stairs and sure enough, it was her. I ran down and pulled her into my arms.

"How did you manage to get away?" I asked without letting her go.

"It wasn't that hard. All I had to do was convince him that you're back and we're already married," she replied with a shrug.

"All that matters is you're back. I was just about to go get you," I said, taking her upstairs.

"We should go to bed, I'm exausted," she said as we entered the bedrrom. That confused me for a moment, because it was never her that said we should go to bed, but I shrugged it off. I layed down right next to her and once again fell into an instant sleep.

* * *

"Hermione, did he bring her back?" Ron asked, obviously started at my sudden apearence. I had told him that I wasn't sure what time I would be home when I had fire-called him less that a half hour ago, but Harry had sent me home soon after.

"I dunno, he made me leave. I don't even know if he left to get her yet.," I said as I sat down next to my husband and rested my head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around me, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll get her. That is, if she doesn't figure her way out herself. She's very stubborn and won't stop until she gets him back," he said reassuringly.

"They're both stubborn," I laughed, "I'm not worried about them being reunited really. I'm sure tired I guess," I said.

"You must be. Did you get to see Richard and Emma?" he asked.

I nodded into his shoulder, "They both look exactly like Amy still, except Emma has Harry's jet black hair and Richard has Harry's bright green eyes," I said, "Where's Margaret?" I asked, realizing that she was usually awake by this time.

"She had a sleep over at Mum's house. She's playing with her twin cousins most likely at this point," he replied.

I chuckled, remembering all too well how Anna and Angelina had each had a son on the same day and they looked exactly alike. That was why we called them twin cousins. They also happened to take their father's path in the trouble department. One time, when they were barely a year old they managed to turn over the entire the dinner table and that had started a food fight which ended in total chaos.

"Mum's probably going to want us all over to her house for dinner tonight to celebrate the fact that both Harry and Amy are back, assuming that Amy is back for diner," he said, bringing me out of my trip down memory lane.

"Yeah, she probably will. Right now though let's just enjoy our house to ourselves," I said before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

"She's getting restless," I said as I exited the room.

"Well then Jason, do something about it. You're the one who has to deal with her until she dies," he replied shortly.

"She won't listen to me," I persisted, "She keeps asking about Harry and his well being. I keep telling her not to worry about it, but she keeps asking. She needs to forget before she has to be killed."

"Fine you could tell her what we did, just get her off your case. You know that I said, you can't let her anywhere near Harry. She has to forget about him. Make her or I will," he said before storming out of the room.

I sat and leaned against the wall. I didn't want to tell her that we had let someone take her place, well, made someone take her place. I knew I loved her, that was why I was doing this, but I couldn't help but be concerned for her feelings.

I knew she hated being forced to do anything and I knew she loved Harry as much, if not more, than I loved her, but I had to do it. I had to do it or we both died at the hands of our master.

"Jason," my head snapped up, "Summon Lela."

* * *

I opened my eyes, before pulling away and running to get the two-way mirror. I knew who it had to be, I was just confused as to why he would be contacting me so soon.

"Yeah, what is it?" I answered.

"We need you to come here, now," the person on the other side answered.

I thought about denying, but was full aware what would happen to him if I did, "I'll be right there. I need to come up with an excuse, but I'll be there as soon as I can," I replied, swallowing.

He smiled, "See you soon."

I put down the mirror before getting some parchment, a quill and ink and writing a quick note saying that I would be back soon and that I had gone a run. Then I went into the bathroom, making sure my hair looked okay, before Apparating.

I gave him a hug when I got there, "What do you need me for Jason?" I asked before sitting next to him.

He shrugged in reply, "I didn't ask, just followed my instructions. How was it Lela?" he asked.

It was my turn to shrug, "He believed that I'm Amy."

"Then why are you so upset?" he asked, seeing right through my faked happiness.

"You should know the answer to that," I snapped. Then I felt bad, "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. I guess I'm just frustrated. I don't want to do this any more than you do. I guess now I'm doing it for-"

"You guys can have your heartfelt discussion later. We have important matters to discuss," a new person entered the room.

"What in the bloody hell do you want from me now Snape?" I asked, standing, "Haven't you taken enough from me?"

"Do not speak to me like that. You need to learn a lesson about speaking to your superiors. Crucio," he said, pointing his wand at me.

I fell to the ground in a blinding pain, screaming. I vaguely heard Jason's screams of stop before I felt the curse stop.

I looked up into the eyes of the man I loved and couldn't help but let a smile cross my face as the pain momentarily left before I remembered that he was my brother. I closed my eyes again as the pain, physical and mental, came back and I braced myself to sit up. I remembered the time that we had shared together as a fresh, in love couple before the news that had been broken to us that we were brother and sister. It was still painful to think about that gut wrenching fact.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, bring me out of the memories and I felt his hand on my arm as he helped me sit up.

I looked up at Snape with a defiant look in my eyes before nodding, "I'll be fine thanks," I replied. "Let's get this meeting over with. Why do I need to be here?" I asked.

Snape sneered, "First we have some other matters to discuss."

I didn't reply, I just sat there, terrified. I knew that the Dark Lord must want to see me about the last mission that I failed at, but why now? He had waited so long, why did I have to suffer now?

"Amy needs to forget about Harry. I suggust using a memory charm," Snape continued. I didn't listen as Snape instructed Jason on the details of what to do. "Lela, may I have your attention please," Snape broke back into my thoughts and I flinched.

"Snape can I speak to her before you take her?" Jason asked, standing in front of me.

Snape rolled his eyes, "You can have 10 minutes before I come back," he said before exiting the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, his eyes searching mine.

"I'll live. That's the best I can do," I answered, breaking his gaze.

"Lela," he paused and I looked back into his eyes, "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but it does have to be this way. You know that right?"

"Yes I know it has to be this way. Doesn't make the pain any less painful though. We were happy once. I know we could be happy again, if we tried. I love you so much Jason, it's-" I was cut off by his finger on my lips.

"Don't think about then. Think about now and what we have to do. If we don't do this we die."

"I don't care anymore. You know that? I'd rather die than live a life without you. I know you used to feel that way too, but all that has changed hasn't it? You don't love me anymore, you love-"

"Your twin, he loves your twin," Snape interrupted from the doorway, "Now come with me Lela."

"Wait, what? If Amy is my twin and Jason is my brother-"

"Jason isn't your brother," he said rather impatiently, "That was just something that was set up to keep you apart. Come with me now," he demanded.

"You mean we could have been together, all this time?" Jason asked, his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, you probably could have," he replied before taking my arm and pulling me to my feet and shoving me through the doorway.

"Be gentle," I heard Jason shout before Snape closed the door behind us.

"What does the Dark Lord want with me?" I asked, getting back on my feet.

"The Dark Lord exists no longer. I have risen to take his place. I want you and Jason to escape. I also ask that you take Amy with you, to her rightful home as well," he replied.

I closed my jaw, "Why are you being so nice?" I asked when I regained my voice.

"I am no stranger to love. I happened to be ripped from the one I loved, I wouldn't want to be part of the cause of that pain being inflicted upon others. There is a catch though. You must make it look like you escaped and never tell anybody that I let you go. Deal?" he asked holding out his hand as if he wanted me to shake it.

"I looked at him skeptically for a moment, deciding if he was telling the truth, before taking his hand and shaking it, "What is this plan of yours?"

I listened and nodded while he went over the whole plan, "So," I said when he was done, "I have to knock you out right? That's it, then I'm done with you."

"Yes, that's it, do it fast though. Also remember, don't speak of this plan to anyone. Though tell Amy everything about you being her sister, though not until you get her home. Good luck," he said before I exited the room.

"Do you love me or not Jason?" I asked when I approached him at a run.

"What? What makes you ask that? Are you okay? Have you been hurt?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Answer the question, do you love me or not?" I said, ignoring the other things he said.

"Yes, I love you more than life itself. The only reason I fell for Amy is because she reminds me of you. Are you happy now?" he asked.

"Yes, that makes me very happy about my next move. We can be together you know? It can happen. Do you want it to happen as much as I do?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

* * *

My head snaped up the moment the door opened. I saw Jason come in, followed by a woman who looked exactly like me. 'No it can't be. I must be seeing things,' I thought, shaking my head.

"Amy, stand up," the woman commanded.

"Who are you?" I asked, knowing that this woman must not be an illusion.

"Just stand up. We have to get out of here, now," she said, "I'll explain when we get to your house, but we have to go now."

"Why should I trust you?" I asked, but Jason spoke at the same time and my voice was drowned out.

"I can't believe you just cursed him," he said with mild suprise and laughter in his eyes.

The woman ignored this however, her eyes not leaving mine, "My name is Lela, I am your twin sister. Now, will you hold onto this before this portkey goes off and leaves you here? You too Jason," she added as an afterthought. He touched the shoe she was holding out and after a few moments of staring her in the eye I stood and touched it too, if only to figure out what was going on.

When I felt my feet hit solid ground once more I noticed that we were in my living room, "What are we doing here?" I asked.

Lela paused a moment while putting on her shoe before speaking, "Well, I had to rescue myself and Jason from Snape and I figured we shouldn't leave you there," she stated as I sat down on the couch.

"Snape?" I asked incrediously as she sat down, followed by Jason.

"Yes, he's taken over for the Dark Lord," she replied simply.

"Wait, the Dark Lord's dead?" Jason asked looking at Lela.

"Yes, Harry killed him," I announced triumphantly, "Are you really my twin?" I asked Lela, as I turned to face her.

"Yes, I suppose so. At least that's what I'm told. We were seperated at birth. Mum knew she had two daughters, but she was told that I died. Do you know who our father is? Snape didn't choose to trust me with that information and I actually forgot to ask," she looked at me, as intrigued as I was.

"Sirius Black. Our mum's name was Gwen," I said. I was about to continue, but she interrupted.

"Was? Our mum is dead?" she asked.

I nodded when a lump formed in my throat. After a moment I swallowed and continued, "She died in the fight against Voldemort. I dunno who killed her, but she died on my wedding day."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I think I know the one who killed her. I was there that day, I had a mossion that I failed at, but anyway, I saw a woman that looked similarily like us get killed by Bellarix Lexstrange. I'm sorry," she said and hugged me. I hugged back and told her all about our mum and a lot of other stuff.

"So, how did you guys get together?" I asked, noticing that she was holding Jason's hand.

She looked down, "Oh yeah, us. Well, I'll just start with my story, because he comes into it. I was adopted by a wizarding family from France. It was nice going to Beauxbaton I guess. I met Jason there anyway. He was a Professor and I fell in love with him. We finally started dating, secretly of course because it was against the rules," she rolled her eyes, "when I was fifteen. That lasted for one wonderful year," she stopped, losing herself in memories.

Finally I had to ask, "Did you get found out?"

She shook her head, "It was worse. I was finally told that I was adopted, but I was told yet another lie. I was told that Jason's parents were my own. So we ended it, I was left with nothing but memories and a broken heart. I suppose that's why I joined the Dark Lord." I noted how she didn't utter Voldemort's name, neither of them did, "My first assignment was to kill Harry at your wedding, but when we all got there you were gone. The rest of it doesn't really matter."

I sat in shock as I processed the new information. Then I heard footsteps on the stairs and jumped up to see Harry on the stairs. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but settled for his cheek as I put my arms around him.

"Meet my twin, Lela and I daresay you've seen Jason," I said as I sat down with him.

"Yeah, I have. I didn't know you have a twin," he looked at with a look of confusion on his face.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't either," I replied as I leaned back into his shoulder as he put his arms around me. It felt good to be in his arms again after being out of them so long.

"Why are you here?" he directed this question to Lela and I got up to make tea while she told the story. I didn't feel much like listening to it again and when I put the tea on I went upstairs to the bathroom. It was then I realized that our kids were not running around the house.

When I made it back downstairs Lela had finished the story, "Where are Emma and Richard?" I asked.

**A/N: Well, sorry it took so long to write the chapter. It's been harder than I thought it would be. I'll have the next one up sooner though. I switch POV much more between a wider variety of characters. I thought it would be good for the story. REVIEW. Please please review. I haven't had that many and I've been having a harder time writing as a result. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything Harry Potter. I only own my characters and the plot. I thank JK greatly for letting me borrow her work though.**


	6. Secrets and Lies

CHAPTER 6

"In their room. Aren't they?" I asked.

"Well, I dunno, I didn't check. They're just usually up by now," Amy said before turning around and walking briskly back up the stairs.

I stood and followed her and I heard Lela and Jason do the same. I found her standing at the door to the nursery and looked at what she was staring in shock at. There was nothing out of the ordinary that I noticed.

"What is it?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her middle.

"What?" she asked, seemingly coming out of a reverie, "Oh, nothing. Let's wait to wake them up," she said before turning and walking back downstairs. "You lot are kind of supposed to follow me," she said when she reached the end of the staircase and none of us had moved.

We all walked down the staircase and I sat next to her on the couch while Lela and Jason sat on her other side.

"So," she started as we sat down, "Where do you guys plan on living?" she asked Lela and Jason.

"Probably at the same place where I live now," Jason replied.

"No bloody way I'm living without magic though," Lela said, "I'm just not as good as giving it up as you," she looked at Amy.

"No one is as good as me," she replied with a laugh.

"I have to agree with that," I said as I put my chin on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"But you're biased," Jason replied, wrapping his arms around Lela.

"That I am. What's your point?" I replied.

"He has no point," Lela answered.

"You know, as fun as this is, I'm sure you two would like alone time. In your own house," I said, desperately trying to get rid of them. That statement was true and I desperately wanted time alone with my wife.

"Okay, we'll leave. All you had to do was ask," Lela said as she stood, followed by Jason and Amy.

"I'll talk to you later Lela," Amy said as she hugged her, "See you Jason," she added with a wave.

"Much much later," I said as they closed the front door. "As for you, we're going upstairs," I said, turning Amy to face me.

She gave me a lingering kiss, "I'll meet you up there. I need to turn the kettle off before we burn the house down," she said.

I rolled my eyes, but kept the comment to myself as I walked up the stairs. I stood at the door to the nursery for a moment, watchng our sleeping children.

"Bedroom now," Amy whispered in my ear before pulling me backwards into the room.

"It's been a while," I said before her lips took over mine. I took that as her agreement and pushed her onto the bed.

We never heard the sound of Ron and Hermione Apparating in our living room a few minutes later. We did heard them calling our names as they came up the stairs though and in our struggle Amy pushed me off the bed. I hit the floor just as the door opened and Hermione followed by Ron walked in.

"What are you doing on the floor mate?" Ron asked as he was clearly holding back a laugh.

I felt around, but found nothing to throw at him. The next second though a pillow flew over my head and hit Ron in the head.

"Good aim," I said to Amy as I stood. Hermione was just laughing, but quickly stopped with Ron sent her a glare before chucking the pillow back at Amy. She caught it and set it neatly back on the bed. Hermione and I chuckled at that, but Ron's glare cut us both off.

"Why are you here?" Amy asked once Hermione and I quieted.

"Mum wants you lot over for dinner to celebrate your coming back," Ron said pointing to the both of us.

"What time?" I asked.

"She wants us to go now," Hermione replied. "That's why she sent us to get you. Where are Richard and Emma?" she asked.

"Asleep, I believe," Amy replied, "They're right across the hall," she pointed out.

Hermione walked out of the room and reappeared a second later with Emma and Richard following her. They ran over and hopped into the bed next to Amy.

"Are you gus coming?" Ron asked.

"Of course we're coming. We'll be there in a few minutes," I replied.

They nodded before walking back downstairs and we heard the pop that signaled them leaving.

"Well, I think I'll leave you to talk with them for a moment," I said before kissing Amy and leaving the room.

* * *

"Was that Dad, Mum?" Emma asked as I stared at the place where Harry had disappeared a few seconds ago.

"Yes, that's your dad. I have to tell you guys some stuff that I've kept from you far too long," I started.

"That we're magic?" Richard asked.

"That we get to go to Hogwarts when we're 11?" Emma asked.

"What about that we have godparents?" Richard said in more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, two sets of godparents," Emma agreed happily.

"Did you have a talk with Hermione?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Yup," they said as they nodded in unision.

"Well, I bet you don't know that you have an aunt who's my twin and that Jason is going to become your uncle," I said.

They smiled their identical smiles and asked, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yup, her name is Lela and she's my twin. I didn't even know about her until today. We have to go to the Burrow now though. You can meet everybody," I said, "Then I can tell you more about them later." I stood and walked over to my bedroom door. "Fred and George are twins too, real mischief makers."

"Yeah, they each have a son," Emma said.

"Their sons look exactly alike. Almost twins," Richard continued.

"Take after their fathers, they do," Emma finished.

"Okay, you can stop it. Let's just go," I said as I started walking down the stairs. They ran past me and into Harry's arms with shouts of Dad.

I walked slowly down the stairs, savoring the sigh of Emma and Richard in Harry's arms. It was a sight that I should have been seeing for years, but it's better late than never. I just watched form afar, not getting closer, but not exactly backing away.

I came up behind Harry, wrapping my arms around his middle and breathing in his ear, "The sooner we leave the sooner we can come home and continue what we were doing," I whispered heavily in his ear.

He nodded and I took Emma from him so we could Apparate. Once we arrived I set Emma down and was engulfed in a hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"It's so good to see the two of you," she said as she hugged us. I would have replied but I could barely breathe. Once she let go I looked around I noticed the whole room was full of red heads, not that that suprised me. As my eyes passed over the couch I saw a very familiar head of blonde hair and had to do a double take.

Apparantly Harry had not looked around yet because he had not yet noticed Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch in the living room of the Burrow. I spotted Hermione and walked over to her.

"Why in the world is Draco Malfoy sitting in the living room?" I asked in a rushed whisper.

"Well, he's married to Ginny," she answered with a look that said she didn't like the fact, but she had come to accept it.

"Why?" was all I managed to spit out.

"Well, because she loves him. I'd stop making a big deal of it if I were you. Ginny's not someone you want of your bad side and if you make a bigger thing of ths she might get very upset," Hermione said before walking into the kitchen.

I walked back over to Harry, "Did you know about Ginny and Malfoy?" I asked in little more than a whisper.

"It's Ginny and Draco, but yes," he replied. 'Leave it alone, it's not our decision and obviously she loves him,' he added in thought. I shrugged before walking over and greeting everybody, trying to keep the memories that threatened to crush all my thoughts out of my mind.

* * *

"What is wrong with you love?" I asked after I closed the bedroom door behind me.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, faking ingnorance.

"I mean that everytime Draco spoke to you you avoided answering and went quiet for a few moments after that. What is your problem with Draco Malfoy?" I asked, my voice rising as I threw my hands in the air.

She looked down, "Lower your voice. We just put the children to bed," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "It doesn't matter, it's just old issues. I dunno what was wrong with me tonight," she added with the volume of her voice lowering as she sat on the bed.

I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her, "Obviously it does matter if it bothered you this much. What is that matter? You can tell me anything you know," I whispered soothingly in her ear as I rubbed her back.

She muttered something that I didn't quite catch so I asked her to repeat it. She got up and stood with her back facing me, "Draco Malfoy raped me in our fifth year," she repeated in a voice below a whisper, but I caught it that time.

"What?" I shouted as I stood, "I'll kill him," I vowed, walking to the bedroom door.

She turned and caught my arm, "No, Harry you mustn't. He can't know that I've told you. Please, just let it go," she pleaded.

I sighed as I looked in her eyes, "Fine, but for you, only you. Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked as I sat on the bed again.

"I was trying to put it behind me. It's not one of my favorite things to think about," she replied. "I was also afraid you'd react the exact way that you did," she added after a minute.

"You think you know me pretty well don't you?" I asked before putting my arms around her once more.

"I like to think I do," she replied with a smile before kissing me.

"I love you so much," I said after we broke away.

"I know and I love you even more," she replied before putting her arms around my neck and kissing me again.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, wake up!" I heard my lovely daughter yell.

"There's our wake up call," Ron muttered two seconds before the door burst opened and her head of red hair came through. I felt her jump onto the bed, but kept my eyes shut tight.

"Mummy, wake up," she said as she jumped on me. "Dad, she's not waking up," she complained to her father.

"Maybe she's dead," he replied, but I could hear his grin even if I couldn't see it. She started shaking my shoulders and bouncing up and down.

After a few seconds I could contain my laughter no longer. I grabbed her middle, "Hey you, that hurts," I said before I started tickling her.

She started laughing hysterically and pulling away. Once I let her go she ran out the door, but only after I promised her I wasn't going back to bed.

"I'm going to visit Amy today. She was acting wierd around Draco. I think I'm going to find out what was wrong with her," I said once Ron, Margaret and I were sitting at the breakfast table.

I smiled as we heard a cry from upstairs, "I'll go get Rupert," I said before standing and walking upstairs.

I opened the door to the nursey to find my two year old son standing in his crib smiling at me.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Mum," he replied raising his arms. I smiled as I picked him up and spun him around a few times. I stopped when I started to get dizzy and started walking back down the stairs. When I reentered the kitchen I handed Rupert to his father before sitting down. I watched as Ron played with Rupert and wasn't even aware of my grin.

"Are you with us love?" Ron's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. Did you ask me something?" I asked.

"I just asked if you were taking Margaret and Rupert with you or are you leaving them with Mum?" Ron asked.

"I'll be taking them with me, I suppose. Do you guys want to go with me?" I directed my question to Margaret and Rupert.

"Are Emma and Richard going to be there?" Margaret asked while Rupert nodded.

"I don't see why they wouldn't be," I replied.

"Then yeah," she replied, looking at me as if I should know that.

"Then you better get ready because I'm leaving soon," I replied before standing. She got up and ran upstairs as I took Rupert back from Ron. "You get ready for work," I said to him. Then I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he went upstairs.

As I walked up the stairs carrying Rupert I asked him what he wanted to wear. He started going on about something, but I wasn't really listening.

I had finished getting Margaret and Rupert ready and was dressing myself when Ron said he was leaving. I gave him a kiss and he went downstairs and I heard the pop that meant he was gone.

I walked down to the living room and fire-called Amy.

"Hey 'Mione, what's up?" she asked when she had walked over.

"Hey are you guys busy?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all," she responded, "Why?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I have some things to talk about you with. Is it okay if I come over with Margaret and Rupert?" I asked.

"Sure, when are you coming?" she asked, her eyes examining mine.

"I'll be there soon," I responded, pulling out of the fire. I stood and walked to the stairs, calling for Margaret and Rupert to come down.

Margaret and Rupert rushed upstairs as soon as we got there and I assumed they went into Emma and Richards room. Amy came downstairs and sat on the couch, motioning for me to sit next to her. I took a seat and she looked into my eyes without words for a moment.

Finally I had to break the silence, "You have a problem with Draco and as your best friend I have a right to know what it is," I said.

She sighed and turned away from me, holding her head in her hands. It was a few minutes before she started talking. "Draco Malfoy raped me in our fifth year," she said quietly.

"Oh Amy," I reached over and touched her shoulder when I had processed what she said, "Did you tell Harry?" I asked as I rubbed her shoulder.

She nodded, "Last night. I guess I should have held in my feelings more. I just had tried to forget about it and didn't expect Draco there," she said.

"It's understandable. Since you told Harry last night is Draco still okay?" I had to ask that question. I knew how Harry could get, especially when it was something that involved Amy.

She laughed and nodded again, "He's going to leave Draco alone. I managed to convince him to," she looked up and her eyes were red. I gave her a hug that helped me as much as her. "Hermione, are you okay? I know you didn't come here just for that. Is there something that I shoud know as your best friend?" she asked.

"Well," I started. I knew I needed to tell somebody and she was right. As my best friend she deserved to know. So I just told her, "I want to divorce Ron," I said and it was my turn to put my head in my hands.

* * *

"Oh 'Mione," I said as I reached over and started rubbing her shoulder, "Why?" I asked after a moment of silence.

She winced as I ran my hand over a particular spot, "He's changed, I've changed. I know I still love him. I just don't feel like I'm in love with him anymore," she replied sadly.

I noticed her wince again and stopped rubbing her shoulder, "Any other reasons?" I asked suspecting it might have something to do with her wincing.

She looked up and paused, then resolutely shook her head, "Nope, I'm just not in love with him anymore. I'll always love him because he's the father of my children and he takes good care of them, but I'm not in love with him," she replied.

"Then you really should be talking to him and not me," I replied, deciding that she would tell me when she was ready. I had certaintly done that to her enough.

"I don't want to take his children away from him though," she said.

"Then maybe you should just move out, stay somewhere else for a while, think about what you want to do," I said, "You can always stay here if you need to," I offered.

"I don't want to do anything to hurt yours and Harry's relationship," she paused, "Where is Harry by the way?" she asked.

"Trying to get his old job back. I'm thinking about trying to become an Auror too, but I'm not sure if I want to start working yet. I still kind of want to be the DADA teacher at Hogwarts also and I want more children," I sighed, "Harry and I have alot to discuss. The point is though that Harry wouldn't mind if you stay here," I said.

"What about Margaret and Rupert?" she asked. "I still want to see them too," she added after a moment.

"You have to see them, Ron works all day. No one says this is going to be forever either. You're just clearing your head and getting your feelings straight before you rush right into divorcing him," I replied calmly.

You're right. I can't just rush into things. I should know better. Thanks Amy, I really do need to think about this," she said as she hugged me.

"What are best friends for?" I sais the same phrase she had said to me so many times as I hugged her back.

"I'll go pack a bag. Would you mind watching Margaret and Rupert? I think I'll go have a discussion with Ron as well," she said as she broke out of the hug.

"Of course. I'll see you later," I replied as we both stood. Once she was gone I sat back down on the couch and must have drifted off to sleep because I didn't get much sleep last night.

I fell into a bad nightmare. I felt punches and kicks, but I knew the screams weren't of my own voice. I tried to look up at who the attacker, but everytime I did, I got kicked down again, or punched. Eventually I couldn't move at all. I knew the body I was in was dead, or very close.

The attacker must have noticed because I felt my shoulders being shaken. I felt a bruise on my back and realized who's body I was in, but, unfortunately and fortunately, I heard my name being whispered in my ear.

"Amy, Amy, wake up," Harry shouted. So much for being whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw Harry's face swim into view, "What? What's happened?" I asked warily.

"I could ask you the same thing love. Are you okay? I came in and you were shaking convulsively. Were you dreaming?" he asked, clearly concerned for my well being.

I smiled appriciatevly, "I'm fine, just a nightmare," I replied as I stood, "Well, did you get your job back?" I asked. My legs shook as I stood and I sat back down again reassuring Harry that I was fine.

"I dunno," he said once he sat down next to me, "I left the office when Hermione came in to talk to Ron. It seemed to be important," he said.

My nightmare came back to me and I stood immediately, knowing I had to do something.

"Amy, are you alright?" Harry asked, his hand in mine as he sat on the couch.

I turned to look at him as I let go of his hand, "I dunno," I replied honestly, "I'll be back," I added before turning and Apparating on the spot.

I didn't Apparate inside the actual house for fear that I would interrupt something. I walked into the house without knocking. I didn't hear anything until I had closed the door and moved to the stair. That was when I heard the first scream. I ran up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me. I immediately recognized that the sound was coming from the bedroom and stopped at the door, deciding what to do.

Her screams came to my ears again, mixed with the sound of his voice. That and my heart thumping in my ears made it possible to think. I wanted to just go in there and help her, but I wasn't exactly fond of dealing with him like this.

I blocked out all sound, her screams, his voice, everything and just focused on my problem. I realized that I would just have to grit my teeth and do it. That or get Harry's help and judging from the sould of her screams having less and less power behind them, I knew she didn't have a lot of time left.

I took a deep breath, let it out and opened the door. I saw Ron standing there over her and knew he didn't notice me. His back was to me, but hers wasn't and I saw the state she was in. I walked into the room, taking out my wand and holding it high.

From the look on her face I knew she noticed me and he saw the look on her face so he turned around.

"Let me take her. I won't do anything to you, just let me take her," I said. I was suprised I wasn't trembling, but both my voice and wand stayed perfectly calm.

He laughed, harsh and cold, "What are you going to do Amy?" he asked once he stopped laughing.

"Whatever it takes," I replied, my voice still calm. I edged my way closer to Hermione. "Just let me take her to a hospital or somewhere. To my house even, she won't last much longer if I don't," I said. I was right, once Ron had turned around I had taken my eyes off her, but now I realized she had gone limp.

I turned to Ron to plead again, 'No,' I changed my mind. 'I'm not going to beg him, I'm just going to take her.' I thought resolutely. 'She's in no condition to Apparate herself. So I'll have to take her in side-along Apparation.' While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't take notice in Ron, who pulled out his wand.

"Expelliaramius," he said and my wand flep from my hand. I cursed myself for being so careless.

"I don't want any trouble," I said again, "Just give me my wand and let me take her." I knew before I started speaking he was going to decline, so I just spoke so I could think of a plan. I continued talking and thinking, "Ron, look at yourself. Look at what you've become. Don't do this," I said as my mind formed a plan.

"Let me check and make sure she's alive," I said, once he nodded I positioned myself so that he couldn't see what I was doing and I put one hand on her throat to check her pulse while putting the other hand in her pocket to get her wand. I found both things I was looking for and grabbed her wand while standing and turning. I said Expelliaramuis before he realized I had her wand.

I grabbed both wands and bent down to pick her up. I should have known it was a bad idea. The next second both Ron and I were on the ground and I could finally smell his alcohol. He had tackled me and now had me pinned to the floor. I tried not to breathe to much because the smell was affecting my brain more than the lack of oxygen.

I couldn't think of what to do and he layed on top of me, pinning me to the ground. It reminded me so much of that night in my fifth year that I almost started crying. 'No,' I thought firmly, 'No crying until this is over Amy. He doesn't deserve your tears. I have to save Hermione.'

I tried moving my arms, but the were pinned, as was my waist. I could barely breathe let alone move so, after cursing myself, I thought about getting Ron off of me.

My breath became shorter and choppier as I began to lose consciousness. Ron had been talking, but I was too concerned about living to care about what he said. Finally I felt his grip relax a little bit and knew this was my chance. I made sure I had a grip on Hermione's and my wand before feeling deep in my for all the stregnth I had and pushing his off me.

I began to breath deeper as I got up and turned to Hermione. I hastily grabbed her up and Disapperated.

**Discaimer: Tain't mine, no matter how much I wish it was.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I just had a lot going on and my computer was being retarded. I honestly thought I had posted it, but I was wrong. Sorry again and I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. Hope you like it so far and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Dinner At Isabella's

CHAPTER 7

The Apparation seemed to stir her because she moved a little without my help. I decided to ignore it for the time being though and just get her inside the house I just Apparated to.

I slung her arm over my shoulder and knocked on the door.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Brian asked as he opened the door.

"Just let me in Bri, I need to help her," I said and he immediatly rushed forward and put Hermione's other arm around his neck. "So, where do Jake and Isabella live now?" I asked "And why do you still live with your mum?" I asked.

"My mum died three years ago," he replied solmnely, "I just recently bought the house with my girlfriend. Who is due home in a few hours. Jake and Isabella live on their own somewhere on a place called Privet Drive in Surrey."

"Oh Bri, I'm so sorry," I said sincerly as we set Hermione down on the couch. "Wait did you say Privet Drive?" I asked as that settled itself in my brain.

"Yes, why?" he asked looking curious as I started to treat Hermione's wounds.

"Nothing, it's just I've heard of it before," I only half lied. That was the truth, but not all of the truth.

"Why were you gone for five years?" he sprung the question on me so fast that I stopped what I was doing and even dropped my wand. "Amy, answer the question," he said after I had stood for several moments in shocked silence.

"It's complicated. I'm back now and that's what matters," I said as there was a knock on the door. "You had better answer that," I said when there was another knock and he had still not moved.

I sighed and picked my wand back up when he had left the room. I kept on healing Hermione, but was interrupted once again when I heard a squeal that I recogonized and was enveloped in a hug from behind.

"Oh my God Amy, where the bloody hell did you go? I mean, did you fall off the face of the Earth or something?" I heard Jake ask from behind me.

"Issa, do you mind letting me breath?" I asked as I broke out of her grip, "To answer your question, Jake, something like that," I added as I turned around.

I was shocked to find Issa looking so different, "Oh my gosh Issa, I love what you did with your hair," I said as I ran my fingers through her short red hair. I was so used to it being long and black that I could barely recogonize her.

"Thanks," she said as I gave Jake a hug and Brian, because I had seemed to neglect him, "I thought I could use the change. You're not getting off that easy though," she said as I turned back to Hermione.

"I promise I'll answer your questions, I just need to make sure she's alright," I said as I once again started working on healing her. They all fell silent and sat down on the other couch.

"Okay," I said, returning from the guest bedroom where I had deposited Hermione on the bed for rest, "Who goes first?" I asked as I sat down. "Oh crap, I need to talk to Harry and tell him I'm alright," I said and walked out of the room as if they could actually hear my thoughts by looking at me.

'Harry,' I thought so that he could hear, at the same time taking the block out so that I could hear his thoughts. It was something I had learned to do during sometime, I can't remember exactly when.

'Oh Amy where the bloody hell are you? Why did you have your mind blocked off? What's going on?' he replied.

'I just wanted to tell you I'm fine. Just having a confrontation with some friends. I'll be home with Hermione soon. I love you,' I thought quickly and put up the block before he could have a chance to respond. I couldn't deal with all of this right now. I'd have to deal with Issa, Bri and Jake first and Harry later.

I returned to the living room and sat on the couch that Hermione had occupied and that was now completely empty. I looked at them all expectantly, waiting for someone to ask the first question.

* * *

I heard her Apparate and walked into the living room as she and Hermione sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" she asked Hermione, "I told you I wasn't sure you should be Apparating. I did all I could, but those wounds need some time more than anything," she continued as she looked at Hermione thoughtfully.

"I told you Amy, I'm alright. Are you sure it's okay that I'm staying here?" Hermione replied.

I stayed silent as I watched this exchange. I had been wondering, and worrying, about what happened to Amy, but since she'd contacted me earlier I was mostly wondering.

"I told you that it's fine. Let me go find Harry and we can get you to the guest bedroom," Amy replied, standing and looking in my direction, "Oh, there you ar Harry. Help me help Hermione to the guest bedroom," she said as she noticed me. She gave me a look that clearly said, 'We'll talk later.'

"Alright," I said as I walked over to her, "but then you have some 'splainin to do," I said as we helped Hermione up and to the guest bedroom up the stairs.

"I'm all ears, what happened?" I asked once we had sat down on our bed.

"Well, I went to Hermione's house and Ron was beating her," she held her hand for silence, "Once I got Hermione away from Ron I took her somewhere else to get cleaned up and then I brought her here," she finished, looking at me expectantly, as if I was going to explode or something.

I decided that I wasn't going to be predictable, "Oh alright, just next time let me know where you're going on a rescue mission," I said before putting my lips over hers so she couldn't respond.

When air was an absolute necessity I broke away. "You're not mad? No other comments about what I did? That was it?" she asked after she took a breath.

"Yes, that was it. Can we continue or are you going to keep talking?" I asked in retaliation. She shook her head and covered my lips with hers. I don't recall moving to the bed, but the next time I broke away for oxygen we were on the bed.

"Okay, I don't want to be a mood dampener," I said.

"Then don't be," she interrupted, kissing me again. I couldn't help it and when we broke apart again I said what was on my mind.

"Who's house did you take 'Mione to?" I asked. She sighed and broke away fully.

"You really know how to turn a person on," she said as she looked at me. She rolled her eyes and continued, "I went over to Jakes old house because I wasn't sure where else to go. I didn't want to go home and I needed to see Jake and Issa and speak to them," she took a deep breath, "That really went well," she said sarcastically.

"We're going over to their house for dinner tomorrow night though. Get this, they live on Privet Drive," she said as she leaned closer to me.

"Privet Drive? As in Surrey? As in where my Aunt and Uncle live?" I asked, shocked at the concept.

She laughed, "Small world, isn't it?" She leaned over and kissed me, but pulled away too fast. I pulled her back in for a more passionate kiss.

When we broke away she looked at her watch, then seemed to remember something, "Do you still have the watch I gave you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, glancing at it, "Hey, it says the three of you are home. It's been a while since it's said that. Usually it says traveling," I shrugged.

"That must be because we're not really home unless we're together," she said before moving her lips to my neck.

After a moment or two she broke away again, saying, "I got to go make dinner." She got up and walked out of the room before I had a chance to pull her back.

* * *

I raised a hand, but before I had a chance to knock the door opened. I didn't get a chance to say anything before Isabella was enveloping me in a hug.

"Hey, are we early?" I asked as I walked into her house.

"Nope, right on time," she said as she hugged Harry and I hugged Jake. Everyone that came in behind me was silent, waiting to be introduced. I broke away after hugging Brian and turned away.

"Alright, this is Emma and Richard, my son and daughter," I pointed to them. They were being shy and standing almost behind me, "Harry, my husband," I added for the benefit of the people I didn't know, "Lela my sister," I gestured to her, "Jason, Lela's fiance," I nodded to him, sharing a look with Isabella at the same time, "Hermione, one of my best friends," I rested my hand on her arm because it looked like she was feeling dizzy, "and I'm Amy," I finished, mainly for the benefit of Brian's girlfriend and Isabella's kids.

"Okay, my turn," Isabella started, "I'm Isabella, this is my husband Jake, his brother Brian, Brian's girlfriend Lexi and my children, Courtney and Rebecca and Jeremy is upstairs taking a nap," she said in one breath as she pointed to everyone she mentioned.

We all took a seat in the living room and started talking. I decided to talk to Brian's girlfriend and walked over to her, "So," I said once I stopped walking, "How long have you known Brian?" I asked.

"Well, we've been working together for four years, but we just got together two years ago. I've had feelings for him since we met, but he's really slow when it comes to asking people out," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know," I laughed, 'It took him way more than two years to ask me out,' I thought to myself.

She looked at me, "You guys used to date?" she asked, her eyesbrows raised.

"Oh yeah, we were together for a while when we were still in school." I thought about saying he was my first love, but decided against it, "It took him years to ask me out though. I'm a year older than him," I shrugged.

"He's told me a lot about you. Like seriously, you're all he ever talks about, but he never told me that fact. He did tell me his brother used to like you before he started dating Isabella, but he never told me you guys were a couple," she said and I thought I could detect a hint of jealousy in her voice so I decided to fix it.

"It didn't matter much. We both moved on. It was all for the best though, obviously, I found Harry and I guess he found you," I said with false cheeriness.

She grinned, "Yeah, you're right," she said as Brian decided to make his way over here.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" he asked as he sat next to Lexi.

I was about to answer, but she spoke first, "I didn't know you and Amy were once a couple."

"Oh, uh, yeah we were. That was before I got out of high school. It didn't matter much. We were better friends," he replied as he avoided both our gazes. I didn't think about that though, all I could think about were his words 'It didn't matter much? We were in love, our first loves and that didn't matter much. Wow, I know I love Harry now, more than anything, but part of my heart will always be reserved for him as my first love. I thought he felt the same way, but I guess I was wrong,' I thought.

"Uh, Amy, are you okay?" his voice broke into my thoughts and I realized they were both looking at me.

I smiled another fake smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, I think I'm going to go get some air though," I said, walking to the front door. I ran into Harry as I was walking out and he asked if I was okay. I told him I was fine and that I just needed air and that I'd be back in a moment and left the house.

The sun was setting as I was walking and I walked across the lawn to sit on the curb. I don't know why I was taking it so hard. So what if my first love doesn't think we meant anything? I love Harry now, I know I do, so why does it matter if Brian and I were better friends. I felt someone sat by me and looked over to find Brina there.

"What's the problem?" he asked carefully.

"Problem? What problem? Who said I have a problem? Can't a girl just want a little air? I didn't realize there had to be a problem," I realized that I had started rambling and stopped myself.

"You know I didn't mean that right," he said. "I told Lexi that because I'm dating her, but-"

I cut him off, "It doesn't matter Brian. I don't want to hear an explanation," I stood and walked away.

"You called me Brian," he said. I could tell he was looking at me strangely but I wouldn't turn to look at him.

"Last I heard that was your name," I answered simply.

He touched my shoulder and turned me to face him, "You haven't called me Brian since I told you I loved you. You promised that as long as I love you you'd call me Bri, don't break that promise now," I held his gaze for a moment before breaking away and turning around.

"I'm not breaking it, we didn't matter much remember. We're better friends. Do you have short term memory loss now?" I snapped, then felt bad, but I didn't take it back. It was true and I wanted to see what he would say.

"I didn't mean that Nicky, you have to believe that. I said that because," he paused, "I dunno why I said that. I'll always have a place for you in my heart. I won't ever love anyone the way I love you. You're just not in love with me anymore, it was you that said that." He turned me to look me in the eye, "You were my first love and always will be. That's why I haven't asked Lexi to marry me yet. I was hoping you'd come back to me. I know it was false hope, but I couldn't help it, I've always wished that." he stopped there and started going red, but I couldn't help but grin.

"You haven't called me Nicky since we were dating," was all I managed to say though.

He went redder, "Well, desperate times call for desperate measures," he looked away, "I'm sure dinner's ready. Are we okay?" he asked, still avoiding my gaze.

I gave him a hug, "We're great. Let's go eat," I said before pulling him back to the house by his hand. I let go right before I entered the house and walked over to Harry and kissed him, just because I felt like it. I spent the rest of the time talking to everyone and getting to know Isabella and Jake's children.

When all of the children had fallen asleep I figured it was time to go home. Everyone said goodbye and Harry, Hermione and I Apparated back to our house, Harry and I both carrying a child. Lela and Jason had both gone to their house together and I had a feeling they were heading straight for bed.

I shook the thought as I set Emma down on her bed before placing a kiss on her forehead as Harry did the same with Richard. Then I crossed the room and gave Richard a kiss while Harry crossed the room and gave Emma a kiss. Finally we both walked to the door.

When we met we laced our fingers through each others and I left the door open a crack as we left the room. Once we got in our bedroom Harry picked my feet up off of the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he closed the door and walked us to the bed.

* * *

"Hey Hermione," Harry approached me after breakfast, while Amy was doing the dishes. "You know that Amy's birthday is coming up, right?" he asked after sending Emma off my lap to play with her brother.

"Yeah, why? What are you going to do for her?" I asked, knowing that it had to be something or he wouldn't be approaching me.

"I know Mrs. Weasley is throwing her a party, but I wanted to do something special with her. So, I was thinking, because her party is not the day of her birthday, can you take the kids somewhere on her birthday, you know, so we can be alone," he looked at me with held breath, waiting for me to reply.

I smiled, "Of course I can. Did you already plan something, or do you need help planning?" I asked.

He grinned, "I already have a plan, thanks though Hermione. Thanks in advance for taking the kids, too," he added.

"No problem. You're letting me live here, I could at least do ths for you," I replied, standing. "I have to go get Margaret and Rupert, I'll see you later," I said before Disapperating.

"Mum, wake up," Margaret said as she jumped on me. I was about to ignore her, but remembered that today was the day of Amy and Lela's party. I sighed as I got up, remembering the night before, when the Weasleys had met Lela and Jason, and how I had left early because Ron was there.

I dressed quickly before taking Margaret, Rupert, Emma and Richard over to the Burrow so that we could get ready for the party. It was being held the day before their birthday because their actual birthday was a Monday and a lot of people had to work then. So everyone settled for the day before. It also helped that they wouldn't be expecting a suprise party the day before.

We had a plan. At 1:00 both Harry and Jason were going to stop whatever they were doing with their significant other and remember that they had left something at the Burrow. They would convince their significant other to go to the Burrow with them to pick it up and hopefully by the time they got there we would be ready for them.

"Oh Hermione, you're here," Mrs. Weasley gave me a hug before giving me stuff to do. I set about doing that while the kids went outside to play before the party started.

I had finished a couple of things and was walking down the stairs when I ran into someone. I looked up to apoligize and found myself looking into the eyes of Ron. He started speaking while I stood in shock.

"We really need to talk," he said, taking me by the arm and leading me into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and looked at me so I would sit down, but I remained standing. He sighed before speaking again, "I've realized how much of a prat I've been. Harry and Amy got me into some muggle alcoholic program and I've stopped drinking, but I need you. It took me losing you to realize that I've become some horrible person."

At this point I found my voice, "How do I know you've changed back into the person you once were?" I asked.

"Hermione I love you, and I need you. I want to get through this, but I need your help. You're my rock Hermione. I can't lose you. You've got to take me back," his eyes pleaded with me and I realized that he was willing to become the person he once was. I wasn't that willing to go back to being abused though.

"Ron, I'm willing to make a deal with you," I said calmly.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. It's kind of short, but I'll have more stuff in the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please!**

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine. All that belings to me are my characters and the plot. The rest belongs to JKR. I thank her for letting me borrow it.**


	8. Amy and Lela's Birthday

CHAPTER 8

(Lela's POV)

"Do we really have to go to the Burrow now?" I asked again as Jason pulled me out of bed.

"Yes we do," he replied, "That's the 20th time I've answered that question," he added after a moment.

I moaned, "Fine whatever, lets just get this over with," I said before we Apparated. I everyone shout surprise and looked around to see a Happy Birthday banner hanging over the fireplace. I also noticed Amy with a shocked expression that was most likely identical to mine. Then I grinned and started saying hi and thank you to people.

About 10 minutes into the party I walked over to Amy, "You didn't know about this either, did you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nope," she replied. After a moment she added, "It's wierd having a twin."

"I know, I feel the same way. It's been 23 years and now I have to start sharing my birthday," I replied as I took a the drink that Jason was holding out to me. I took a drink as Amy talked.

"Yeah, I'll try not to take that as an insult," she laughed.

"You know what I mean," I said as Jason wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

She nodded, "Yeah, I do." Her eyes locked on something and I looked to where her gaze was. I noticed Hermione and Ron holding hands.

"I thought they were split up," I said, snapping Amy out of a reverie.

"They did," she replied as she watched. As we were watching Harry came over and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist.

"So, umm, what's with all the hand holding over there then?" I asked, "Didn't she leave dinner early yesterday because of him. What happened between then and now?" I asked, honestly confused.

"I dunno," Amy replied, both guys still being silent. "Do you think maybe we should confront her about it?" she asked.

I met her gaze, "The two of us?" I asked. Amy nodded and I nodded in turn and we both broke away from the arms of the ones we love. We walked over to Hermione through the crowd and stopped in front of her and Ron.

"Can we speak to you privately?" Amy asked. Hermione looked confused for a second, but then realization passed over her face and she nodded before standing and letting go of Ron's hand.

We walked out of the living room and through the front door, out into the open air, where we were basically alone.

"Ron and I are going to try to work it out. I love him, he loves me. Me leaving made him realize what he'd be losing so he's stopping, with the alcohol and the," she paused. "He's stopping," she said before either of us could get a word out.

We both stood there, processing the information, for a moment before breaking into identical grins. We both congratulated her and told her that we hoped she and Ron would work it out. Amy hugged her and I would have, but I'm still not exactly the hug type of person. I was just getting used to the idea that I didn't owe my life to anyone anymore.

I did walk back into the house with her though, as Amy declined our invitation, saying she's be in in a minute, but she wanted some alone time.

Harry approached me when we entered without Amy, but I shrugged off his questions, "She's fine, just wants to be alone for a moment. Don't worry about her so much," I said before walking off to find Jason.

I found him talking to a muggle friend of Amy's, Brian, I think his name was, and walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

"So, you're Amy's long lost twin sister?" the guy I thought was Brian asked.

"Well, whatever would have given you that idea?" I asked sarcastically before smiling, "The name's Lela, you're Brian, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah and sarcasm must be something that runs in your family," he said with a bit of a smirk. I just laughed.

We basically talked about Amy for a while, that is, until we heard the screams coming from outside. My thoughts went to Amy and how we had left her out there alone and I cursed myself as I started sprinting to the front door, dodging people as I went.

I made it to the door in the same instant as Harry, obviously he had the same thoughts as I did and let him go out before me, thinking he had a better chance at fighting someone away from my sister. When we got outside, however, it was deserted.

Harry cursed loudly and kicked at the dirt and I had to fight off the same urge not to go hit something. It was a matter of seconds before more people were outside and they all gathered what had happened. I looked to Harry and noticed that it looked like he was getting ready to Apparate out of here. I closed the distance between us and placed a hand on his arm.

"We need to think of a plan. It'll do Amy no good if we just barge in to where she is without one," I said. "Besides, you need to work off some steam or you're liable to just start doing things and thinking about the consequences later," I added.

I knew what he was feeling because I was feeling the same thing and as he stared into my eyes, clearly deciding what to do, I knew he could see that. Finally and resolutely, he nodded. "You better come up with a plan fast though, I'm not going to wait forever," he said.

"Neither am I," I agreed and ushered everyone back into the house. True to my word, I already had a plan on my mind and didn't take long to convince everybody that it would work.

"Isn't that going to be dangerous on your part?" Ron asked.

I sighed and shrugged, "I'll be fine, honestly. But if any of you can come up with something, it doesn't matter, I just want to save my sister," I said.

"Actually she's probably right, this is probably the best way to do it on short notice," Hermione said.

"Alright, so, everyone knows what they're doing?" Harry asked.

"You're sure this is the best way to do it? I mean, can't we just like all of us go in there instead of just involving the five of us?" Jason asked, still worried for my safety.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'll be fine. Good lord, I think I know what I'm doing. Let's just do this thing," I said and they all nodded in confirmation.

"Are you sure it was right to not tell anybody what we're doing?" Ron asked.

Before I could answer Hermione asked another question, "Yeah, what if you get there and they don't have her, what then?" she asked.

"Will you all just trust me?" I said loudly. "I'm going now, you know what to do," I said, Apparating before anyone could stop me.

(Amy's POV)

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lela asked me once more.

"I'm fine, I just want some alone time. I'll be inside in a moment," I replied.

She just shrugged and walked into the house, giving me a knowing look. I turned back away from the house and got lost in my thoughts. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I heard a rustling behind me and assumed it was someone telling me to go inside, "I said I'm fine," I started to say, but a hand was placed over my mouth and another arm wrapped around my body, holding me in place.

I struggled to get away, but my attacker had a tight grip on me. I struggled for a few minutes before opening my mouth and biting hard on the hand. The guy cursed, but I was able to scream now and I let out a few loud screams before he cursed again and Apparated, taking me with him.

I tried to look around, but my attacker smacked me upside the head and I felt dizzy as I fell to the floor. He blindfolded me, bound and gagged me. I had ropes around my ankles and wrists and tape around my mouth, as well as some kind of cloth tied around my eyes. I couldn't see, move or speak and that was a hindrance, but I could hear very well.

"So you have her, good," a voice said from somewhere above me.

"It wasn't hard, she was standing outside alone, just waiting to get caught," a second voice replied.

"When do we do it?" a third voice asked as I heard a door slamming. I recognized the first voice as female and the second voice as Lucius Malfoy's. The third voice undoubteldy belonged to Draco Malfoy.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. So this is why he wasn't at my party today. I was guessing that his father was the one who had taken me, but why did Draco have to hurt Ginny.

"Still on the bad side Draco?" I asked. "Don't deny it, I might be blind right now, but it might not be a good idea for the three of you to talk in front of a person who can hear very well. You made a mistake, breaking Ginny's heart. You'll never live it down," I said coldly, trying to be as intimidating I could be when I was blindfolded.

Draco let out a harsh laugh, "You're assuming that she's ever going to know about this. No one will, just like no one knows that I raped you. You're missing the point in this. Except this time, you don't live," he said.

I chuckled, "That's what you think. Moving on though, Lucius, you've kidnapped me again, I see. Don't you know that once a failure always a failure. You've lost your master, nothing to work for anymore," I said, just trying to stall, mainly.

"Well, this time won't be like last time. Like my son said, you won't be leaving," he said matching my earlier cold tone.

"What makes you think that this time will be different?" I asked.

"Well, aside from Bella being here instead of killing Order members, I'm not working for the Dark Lord anymore. I'm working to get revenge for him," he said.

"Bellatrix, Lucius, Draco, Amy, isn't this quite the party," I heard a new voice. One I recognized all to well. My twin sister was still on the dark side.

"Lela, trying to save your sister? It might quite cost you your life," Bellatrix said coldly.

"No, no Bella, you misunderstand. I'm not here for Amy at all. I want in. The good side, it's just too good for my taste. Life is much better on the Dark side. I'm also quite disappointed to find that Lucius here is leading all of you. I thought you were trying to get revenge here," Lela replied, matching the cold tones. "Remeber Potter was able to stop him with a single curse last time," she added.

"How do we know you're really still on our side?" Draco spoke up.

"Ask me something to prove that I am," she said simply.

"Kill her," Bellatrix respoinded just as simply and I started to feel a panic rise in my chest. I tried to push it aside, but I wasn't sure that she was really good in the first place.

"We need her to get Potter, don't forget that now. She can kill her after Potter is dead, or at least when we have him. Right now though, she can speed up the process of getting Potter here. Curse her and you know what curse I mean," Lucius said.

She hesitated before saying, "Fine." Then next thing that came out of her mouth I'd hoped to never hear again. "Crucio," she shouted and I expected to feel pain tear across every inch of my body, but I felt nothing at all. Then I heard other shouts of curses seconds later and really wished that I hadn't been blindfolded.

I managed to make out Harry's voice in the tangle of voices and felt like cheering. My hope had not been wasted, but my sister was still on their side. Either that, or I needed an explanation.

The next second though I felt hands at my wrists, untying them. After my wrists were untied the hands moved to my ankles and I moved my own hands to my blindfold. I took it off and was happy to see my husband in front of me. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him

"My God am I glad to see you," I said as he lifted me to my feet. I looked around and saw Ron kicking a tied up Draco in the face. I held back a grin as he said, "That's for getting my sister to marry you." Ron was about to kick him again, in a more painful area, but Hermione held him back. My gaze turned to Jason, who was throwing a curse at Lucius and Lela, who was talking to Bellatrix.

"Did they hurt you?" Harry asked as my gaze turned back to him, the concern etched on his face.

I shook my head, "Nope. I take it Lela was just acting, right?" I asked.

He nodded, "This was her plan. She said it was the best way to do it as opposed to my plan of barging in there alone," he shrugged.

I laughed and gave him another kiss before turning back to the others. "What are we going to do with them?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Well, we plan on turning them in to the Minstry, I guess," Lela responded as she walked over. She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back.

"You had me worried there for a second," I said when she let go.

"Sorry, but that was the plan. We wanted to tell you, we just couldn't," she said. "We had to have the complete element of surprise."

I smiled and nodded, "I understand, I guess. Are the Minstry officials on their way?" I asked.

"Yeah, we should just stun them and leave them here, but we better wait for the officials," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed, "Yeah, we should probably wait and make sure they're taken away, but that doesn't mean all of us have to wait here," I said.

"I'll stay," Jason offered, walking over, too. Ron was still trying to get at Draco and Hermione was about to give up on stopping him.

"Yeah, and I'll stay with him," Lela said. He immediately shook his head and I rolled my eyes.

"No," he said, "you go with them, it's your party, too. I'll be back soon," he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I could tell she was about to argue so I pulled her away, "He's right. Let's go," I said as I walked over to Ron and Hermione. "Ron, leave Draco alone, let's go," I said once we reached them.

Ron threw one more glare at Draco and kicked him once more before muttering an agreement and Apparating.

(Jason's POV)

Once Hermione had Apparated and they were all gone there was silence for a few moments before Ginny Apparated. "They told me what happened. Where is he?" she asked.

I pointed to Draco and she walked over to him, stood him up and punched him in the face. I was mildly suprised that his nose started bleeding as he fell to the ground. I cringed when she placed her foot where she did, it looked like she stepped hard.

"As much as he deserves that you should probably go," I said to her. She looked at me and shrugged.

"I guess you're right. Just give me a few more seconds," she said before walking over Belatrix, actually on her, and stepping on Lucius's face as she walked back to me. "Okay I'm done," she said before Apparating.

After a moment, when I was sure no one else was going to come I bent down and untied everyone, starting with Bella and ending with Draco. When I unstunned them they moaned and stood.

"Now you know where to go, get out of here," I said before anyone could say anything. Bella looked at me in mild shock.

"You really had me worried there. What about the Minstry?" she asked as she walked over to me.

"I was in charge of calling them. It just so happens that I didn't. Get out of here now," I said. Lucius and Draco had both Apparated already so it was just Bella in the room.

"Why did you let us kill her?" she asked.

"I couldn't, not yet. You know the plan. We wait a few months and when they think they are all safe then we get her. You know how we planned it, we can't go back now. For these next few months stay hidden and stay out of trouble. It will have to do until we can attack. Now go!"

I didn't waste any time waiting around. Even though the kiss shocked me. I Apparated to the Burrow and looked around for Lela. I spotted her and walked over. When I reached her I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Hey," she said, "did the Minstry officials come and take them properly?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Good," she kissed me, chastely at first, but it got more passionate. When she broke away for air she caught her breathe before speaking again, "I think we've been here long enough, let's go home," she said.

I nodded in agreement before we said our goodbyes and Apparated.


	9. Wedding Preperations

CHAPTER 9

(Amy's POV)

I opened my eyes and got out of bed as carefully as a pregnant person could. I looked over at my sleeping husband, remembering my last birthday.

_I felt lips on my ear and opened my eyes to find my husband over me. _

_"Happy Birthday Amy," he whispered, his breath tickling me. I moved my lips quickly to cover his._

_"It is because you're with me," I said. _

_"I made you breakfast, just a minute," he said before he turned and grabbed a tray that was on the nightstand. The tray held a stack of pancakes, sasages, bacon and eggs and a glass of red wine._

_"How exactly did you know that red wine is my favorite?" I asked, puzzled because he wasn't around when I started drinking wine._

_"These are just the kinds of things a husband should know," he replied mysteriously._

_"Fine, don't tell me," I said, before taking a bite of the pancakes. "You've become a really good cook babe," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_Then I took a drink of the red wine and felt something slip into my mouth. I looked at Harry, who was looking at me with anticipation on his face, and raised my other hand and spit something into it. _

_I saw a ring on my hand and looked to my husband for explanation. _

_"Amy, I love you, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. I think you deserve a wedding that has more planning than can be done in just a week. Will you marry me, again?" he said after he got down on one knee._

_"The first one was perfect, because of you. I don't care about anything else. But, yes, I'll marry you again," I said, moving the tray and throwing myself into his arms so I could kiss him. Before I could kiss him though he leaned back, took the ring from my hand and put it on my left ring finger. i smile as I looked down at both rings before pulling him in and kissing him._

_He pulled away and picked me up, but once he set me on the bed again I felt the overwhelming urge to puke and ran to the bathroom. Once I finished puking I stood and brushed my teeth._

_"Are you okay?" I heard Harry ask. I looked over at him and saw that he was standing in the doorway, concern etched on his face._

_"Yeah, I think so. I've been doing this a lot lately," I paused, trailing off into thought. _

_He waved a hand in front of my face, "Hello? Are you with me here?" he asked, his concern for me still showing on his face and in his voice._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I know what's wrong though. I'll be back," I said rushing from the room without turning the water off. I took off my pajamas and threw on some clothes. I felt Harry watching me from the door to the bathroom so I walked over and gave him a kiss before telling him that I'd be home soon and Apparating._

_When I arrived home an hour later he was sitting on the couch, looking at paperwork. He looked up at the sound of my arrivial though._

_"Where did you go?" he asked as he moved the paperwork aside._

_"I went to see Madam Pomfrey," I said excitedly, "She says I'm pregnant again!" I exclaimed._

_He sat there in shock for a moment before standing and pulling me into his arms. He picked me up off my feet and twirled me, grinning the whole time._

_"That's fantastic," he said._

_"I'm glad you're happy," I said before he lowered me to his lips and kissed me. _

_"The kids are at Hermione's. Which means we have the whole day to ourselves to celebrate your birthday," he said as we made our way to the stairs._

"Hey," Harry said, placing a hand on my stomach, "are you okay?" he asked. I guess I had been so lost in memories I hadn't noticed him wake up.

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine," I said before leaning down to kiss him. "I have to get to work," I said, breaking away.

"Yeah, I guess I do, too," he said. "Let me go get the kids up," he said, rubbing his eyes and getting out of bed as I walked to my closet. I pulled out my blue robes and slipped out of my pajamas before putting them on.

Harry reappeared in the bedroom a second later. "They're up," he said before he changed into his own work robes.

"Okay," he said after he was ready, "I'm goning to leave now and take the kids. I'll see you later," he said, placing a kiss on my cheek because I was busy trying to put my shoes on over my very pregnant stomach.

I finally finished my task and turned to him, "Alright, babe, see you later," I gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before leaving the room again. I watched where he disappeared for a moment.

'I can't believe that I've been teaching a whole term. This Friday the term ends and then the following Sunday I get to marry the man of my dreams. Again. This time though, it'll be even more perfect. The last one was okay, because of who I married. To be honest though, I had wished it would have been more planned. Now it will be planned and it really will be perfect, especially since I get to share my wedding day with my twin sister, while she marries the man of her dreams. That day will be perfect,' I thought.

When I broke out of my thoughts it was almost time for me to start class. I walked to my classroom to find a couple of students out there. "The bell hasn't rang yet, has it?" I asked as I wobbled over.

The girl, Laci Watson, shook her head, "I just had a couple of questions to ask you,"" she said. I looked at her companions, Duncan Radcliffe and Logan Grint and back to her.

"Yeah, sure, just come into the class room," I said as I opened the door and walked inside. They were seventh years, my first class of the day, and there was hardly a time all year when I had seen them away from each other. It kind of reminded me of Harry, Ron and Hermione when they were in school. That's why I wasn't supried in the least when Laci and Logan had started dating.

When I reached my desk I started rearranging papers and Laci started talking.

"Well, I'm writing a report and I was wondering if," she paused, "well, maybe," she paused again.

"Oh bloody hell, she wants to interview with you," Logan spoke up.

"Language, Mr. Grint," I said as Laci said, "Logan, I was getting to that."

He looked at me sheepishly and then looked at Laci, "You were taking forever. It's not like you were asking her for her blood or anything," he replied. The whole time Duncan was watching this exchange with a amused grin on his face.

I turned back to Laci and said, "Yes, you can interview me. Do you have time after dinner?" I asked.

She nodded, "Thanks Professor," she said as the bell rang.

"Now I suggust you three take your seats," I said as the class started coming in.

(Lelas POV)

"Wake up Jason," I said as I was getting out of bed. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

"Bloody hell, I'm not supposed to be up for another 30 minutes, what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Well, I was about to leave for my dress fitting appointment. I wanted to say bye to you," I said, sending him my worst glare before stalking out of the room. I stopped out side the door, "3...2...1," I said to myself. Right as I said one he came running out of the room.

He looked around and spotted me, "I'm sorry love. I didn't mean it," he said, pulling me close and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I leaned back, "I told you about my appoinment yesterday, and two days ago, and last week. How could you not know?" I asked.

"It's not that I didn't know. My mind just wasn't clear yet. I'm really truly sorry and I can't wait to see you in the dress on Saturday," he said and this time I let him kiss me.

"Apology accepted. I'll see you later. Remember, your appoinment is at 3 o'clock. Be on time," I said sternely before Apparating.

I walked up to the front desk and tapped on the bell.

"Ahh, Miss Bradshaw, you're right on time, come on back here," I heard a voice drifting from behind the shelves. It took me a second to realize she was talking to me. I hadn't gotten use to going by the name Bradshaw really, even though I had started being called by that last name over nine months ago. 'I'm going to have to be called something else after Saturday. That will be much more easier to get used to,' I thought to myself.

"Come over here and put the dress on, then get up on the stool," she said, pointing to the stool that was in the middle of the room. I took the robes and walked to the fitting room. When I was in the dress I realized that something wasn't right. 'This is Amy's dress, the stomach is way too huge to be mine. I'm five months, not nine,' I thought to myself.

I walked out of the fitting room and over to the owner of the muggle shop that Amy and I decided to go to so we could wear muggle wedding dresses. "Excuse me, I think you gave me Amy's dress," I said.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry about that. Just let me grab yours," she said, entering a door that was hidden. I assumed it was where she was kept the robes she was working on. She reappeared a second later, carrying another white wedding dress. I smiled and took it from her before walking back to the fitting room.

I changed and walked back out carrying Amy's dress. Mine wasn't the same as Amy's at all. Both Amy and I had got our dream dress made. Her dress was strapless and she was wearing elbow legnth gloves and mine had sleeves. We tried to be different because we're twins, but it was hard.

I stepped up on the stool and admired myself in the mirror. I couldn't wait for Saturday, when Amy and I would walk down the aisle together, to the men of our dreams. I sighed thinking about it. It would be just brilliant.

The only reason we had to wait until Saturday was because we had to wait until Amy was finished teaching so they wouldn't have to worry about Amy having to work. We all wanted it to be sooner. Though Amy partly wanted to wait until she had their new son, she didn't want to wait to renew her vows with Harry. They had planned to wait to find out the sex of the baby, but about a month ago Amy just couldn't wait any longer.

The wedding was going to be perfect. We had done a lot of serious planning and right now we both thought that it couldn't be any better. All we really had left to do was pick out the bridesmaids robes. We were doing that this evening actually. Jason and Harry had decided on groomsmen and Amy and I had decided on bridesmaids.

We were having it in the church where Gwen and Sirius had planned on getting married. Amy had looked through Gwen's diary to figure out where that was. Then our reception would be at the Burrow.

Amy and I had spent a lot more time planning the wedding than Jason and Harry did. We only occasionally ran things by them before they were decided. Usually we just decided and then told them our decisions later. I was standing on the stool, picturing my whole wedding, when I heard the voice of the muggle who was altering my dress pierce my thoughts.

"Well, Miss Bradshaw, I think I'm done with you. You can pick it up Saturday morning or Friday evening, whatever is best for you. Also, make sure your sister knows I'm finished with her dress and it's ready to be picked up as well," she said.

"I'll tell her," I said, admiring myself in the mirror once more before stepping off of the stool and walking back into the fitting room. I took the dress off carefully and hung it up before putting my own muggle clothes back on and walking out of the fitting room.

I smiled at her, "I left the dress in there. I'll see you when I pick it up. Thank you for all your help," I said before leaving the store.

(Harry's POV)

"Hey love," Amy's voice broke into my thoughts as she gave me a kiss on the lips. I looked up from my paperwork at her.

"Hey, thanks," I said, moving my paperwork and taking the plate she handed to me. The next second Emma and Richard both came running from their bedroom and each of them hugged onto one of Amy's legs. She laughed and ruffled both of their hair. She was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door.

"Expecting someone?" I asked as she stood. She nodded and walked, well wobbled, over to the door. I heard her open the door, greet whoever was there and wobble back to the couch with someone following her.

"Laci, this is my daughter, Emma, my son, Richard and my husband, Harry. Everyone, this is Laci Watson, a seventh year student of mine. She's interviewing me for an essay she's doing," she said.

I nodded and smiled, "It's nice to meet you," I said before taking a bite of the potatoes that were on the plate that Amy had brought me.

I listened as this girl, Laci, asked my wife questions, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Amy, knowing that we'd be renewing our vows in a few short days.

I turned my attention to the girl asking the questions. She had straight, bottle blonde hair, green eyes, and seemed to be long and lanky. I was about to turn my attention back to my wife, but then a question Laci asked caught my attention.

"How did defeating the Dark Lord feel?" she asked and I realized she was looking at me.

"Uhh, there isn't really a way to describe the feeling," I replied, taking Amy's hand.

"No one really knows, how exactly did you do it?" she asked as she took notes on what was being said.

"Well, I was captured by Death Eaters and held captive for five years," she nodded as I paused. "One day they took me back to my old house, the one that didn't get destroyed when Voldemort," she visibly flinched at the sound of the name, "killed my parents. Voldemort," she flinched again, "planned on destroying it when he killed me. I had already been planning to go there, before I was even captured, so that I could get the power I needed there to defeat Voldemort," I saw her flinch again, though the corner of my eye because I was staring off at nothing. "I found what I needed and I cast a spell, that brought back the people he killed while it killed him," I paused.

Amy scooted closer to me and held my other hand, making sure I knew she was there. "It almost killed me as well. It would have if Amy hadn't came and helped me," I came back to reality, out of the memory, and looked at Amy, but couldn't manage to smile. "After the spell was finished everyone it had brought back faded away again and I destroyed my parents house," I finished, hoping to never have to relive that again.

Laci came out of shock and nodded. "I'm really sorry I made you relive that," she said sincerly. Then she looked down at all she had written down. She seemed to be debating with herself then looked confident as she made her decision. "I won't put that in my essay," she said, ripping the last bit of her parchment off and throwing it into the fire on the other side of the room.

I managed a half smile of thanks. She smiled back with a 'I won't speak a word of this to anyone' look.

I realized Amy was still looking at me with concern. I turned to give her a smile when there was another knock on the door.

She got up resolutely and waddled to the door. I heard Lela's voice coming from the doorway and remembered that they were going to pick out their bridesmaids robes today.

Amy waddled back int the room with Lela following. She was about to sit back down when she remembered Laci. "This is my sister, Lela. Lela, this is Laci, a seventh year student who was interviewing me. We're done, aren't we?" she asked.

Laci nodded and stood, "Thank you so much for your time, Professor. It was very nice to meet you Mr. Potter. Nice to meet you too, Lela," she said shaking her hand before practically running to the door.

Amy turned and sat down next to me as Lela sat down and Emma and Richard jumped on her lap. "Are you okay?" Amy asked me in a whisper, both of my hands in hers again.

"I'm fine, I swear," I said and this time I managed to smile. She looked like she was still concerned, but nodded and gave me a kiss anyway.

"C'mon Emma, Richard, let's go," I said as I stood. They both looked like they wanted to complain, but neither of them did as they followed me to their room.

(Amy's POV)

"What happened?" I heard Lela as as I watched Harry's departing form.

I turned to look at her, "He just had to relive what he did to defeat the Dark Lord. As far as I know he hasn't done that yet. It was just hard on him. I'm worried about him," I said, still remembering that look on his face as he was telling the story. I sighed and shhok my head, as if I could shake the memory out.

"On a happier note, we still have to pick the bridesmaids robes to pick out and those will be easy because we can alter them with magic,"Lela said.

I smiled and nodded, "Are our dresses done?" I asked as the question popped into my head.

She grinned, "We'll look beautiful. Even if you are pregnant. You're the most beautiful pregnant person I know, only because I haven't seen myself pregnant," she joked.

I laughed, but still couldn't get that image out of my head. I couldn't stop being concerned for him.

"C'mon, we need the robes by Saturday remember, and it's Wednesday," Lela said as she sat next to me and pulled out the catalog and placed it on out laps.

I sighed and placed my concern aside. I smiled as I started looking for bridesmaids robes with my sister, trying to think about only good thoughts, like my wedding in a few days.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm really sorry, but I just can't continue this story. I had a really good idea for a sequel for the first one, but this is what came out. I guess I took some wrong turns, but I've hit a dead end with this. For a while it was just because I couldn't get on the internet to update, but I think I need to start over with this. I will try again, though, and hopefully I be able to finish it.


End file.
